Could You Love Me?
by Debs dragon
Summary: Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra and Pan have always been good friends, but what happens as they grow older and Trunks and Marron find themselves drawn to each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Could You Love Me?"

Written 2001 - Debs-Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dbz crew, I just like to play with them. ^_^

Warnings: Angst, sap, romance

Summary: Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra and Pan have always been good friends, but what happens as they grow older and Trunks and Marron find themselves drawn to each other?

Chapter 1

The phone rang shrilly and Marron jumped. She heard her mother answer it.

"Hang on a minute and I'll get her for you," she said. "Marron... Phone..."

"Coming," said Marron. "Hello?"

"Hi there," said Pan. "When did you get home from school?"

"Last night. What about you?" said Marron.

"Yesterday morning. The gang is going to get together tonight for a beach party to celebrate the holidays, you will come, won't you?" asked Pan.

"I'd love to," replied Marron.

"Okay, we will pick you up around seven."

"Do I need to bring anything?" asked Marron.

"No, just yourself and some CD's if you want. Goten and Trunks are taking care of the refreshments," said Pan.

"Speaking of the terrible twins, how are they both?" asked Marron.

"Oh, still the same, they won't ever grow up I don't think," said Pan.

Marron laughed. "Okay, see you at seven. Bye."

"Bye," said Pan and hung up.

"Was that Pan?" asked her mother.

"Yes. We are going to have a beach party to celebrate the holidays," replied Marron.

"Sounds like fun." said Eighteen.

"With Goten and Trunks it couldn't be anything else," she said.

Eighteen laughed, "Those two won't ever change," she said.

Marron went outside and sat on the swing under the tree. For as long as she could remember they had always been a close knit group, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra and herself. They had gone everywhere and done everything together. The boys were best mates, both clowns and totally inseparable, always laughing and joking. Bra, Pan and herself had all suffered on many an occasion from their good natured ribbing and jokes. Since the girls were all attending different colleges, they didn't get to see each other all that often so when it was holidays they all got together and made up for lost time. It had been almost a year since they had last all been together and she wondered how much they had each changed. She chuckled to herself remembering how last holidays Bra had come home with her hair dyed bright orange! Vegeta had gone ballistic at her. Trunks and Goten had thought it hilarious But Vegeta, who doted on his daughter, couldn't see anything humorous in it at all and had grounded Bra until she changed it back to her natural color. She wondered just what lay ahead this time.

A little after seven she heard a commotion out the front signaling that the gang had arrived. She quickly checked that she had everything and ran downstairs. Krillin was standing at the front door talking to Goten.

"Ahh, here she is," he said.

"About time," teased Goten.

"And a warm hello, long time no see, to you too, Goten," she replied. "See you later Dad," she said and gave Krillin a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye guys, have fun," said Krillin.

"Come on, we're wasting time," yelled Trunks from inside the Capsule Corp plane.

Marron and Goten ran down the path and climbed in the plane. Trunks took off. Goten dropped into the seat next to him. Marron sat beside Pan and Bra.

"So, girls, what's new? I see you didn't color your hair this time, Bra," said Marron.

"No, I thought I'd better not. I don' t think Dad could handle the stress," laughed Bra.

"How did your exams go?" asked Pan.

"Well I managed to pass them all," replied Marron. "What about you two?"

"Passed all mine," said Pan.

"I only just scraped through," sighed Bra.

"Yeah, the folks weren't too impressed either," laughed Trunks.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about exams," said Goten.

"You haven't got a brain to start with," teased Pan.

"Why don't you go back to your tree?" retorted Goten.

"I would, but some big ape is in my place," she replied.

Marron laughed. It was good to be home with her friends again. She stuck her head in-between Goten and Trunks.

"How much longer till we get there?" she asked.

"Impatient aren't we?" said Trunks.

"Nah... It's just that I hate being cooped up with animals," she replied.

"You'll keep." said Goten.

#

Trunks landed the plane on a stretch of remote beach and they all piled out. The girls stripped down to their swimming costumes. The setting sun cast shadows of orange, red and yellow across the water.

"Isn't it just gorgeous?" sighed Marron.

Trunks and Goten came up beside her.

"Yeah, just wonderful." Trunks and Goten had an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh no, What are you two up to?" asked Marron as she backed away.

Goten and Trunks jumped her at the same time.

Trunks caught her arms, Goten grabbed her legs; fight and struggle as she may there was no escaping them. They carried her screaming and yelling to the water and threw her in.

She came up spluttering. "Hey, No fair! that's two against one."

Trunks and Goten were holding their sides laughing.

They didn't see Bra and Pan sneaking up behind them. Pan and Bra each had a handful of ice and in one swift movement they dumped the ice down the back of the guys' pants.

Goten and Trunks both yelled in surprise then shock as the icy coldness traveled to places it shouldn't.

Marron was laughing so much she thought she was going to drown. Bra and Pan had retreated to the safety of the sand dunes, whilst on the beach, Trunks and Goten were removing their clothes at incredible speed. When they reached their board shorts they managed to remove the remainder of the ice.

Marron came out of the water and walked up the beach. As she passed the guys she whispered, "Ohh, make sure it doesn't shrink too much or you will never find it."

"Why you!" said Trunks and chased her up the beach - he caught her. "Hmmm... now what shall I do with you?" he said and looked at her.

She stared back at him and felt her insides turn to jelly. She had begun to notice just how much he had changed during the last 12 months.

He picked her up and carried her back to Goten. "I have a prisoner," he said.

"Hmm... shall we torture the prisoner to make her talk?" said Goten, playing along.

Trunks dropped her on to the sand and sat on her pinning her arms above her head.

"Agghhhh... the tickle torture!" shouted Goten and dropping to his knees began to tickle her ribs mercilessly while Trunks held her down.

She squealed and squirmed "Oh stop! No! Don't! Help me, help me," she laughed.

Suddenly, Pan and Bra appeared and wrestled the two boys off her and they all ended up in a tangle of arms and legs.

Later they sat around the fire they had built and caught up on each other's news. Trunks brought out the drinks .

"So' what are you girls going to do now you have finished college?" said Goten.

"Looks like I will have to get a job," said Pan.

"I'm having a break before looking for work," said Marron.

"Well I suppose I will be stuck in the family business," sighed Bra.

Marron sipped her drink and stared dreamily into the fire. "We could always get lucky you know," she said.

"Oh. And how's that?" asked Pan.

"We could get swept off our feet by someone tall, dark and handsome," she replied.

"Yeah, sure... around _here_? Dream on!" said Bra.

"Boy you girls sure have vivid imaginations," laughed Goten.

Marron continued to stare into the fire. She could see Trunks just off to the side and studied his profile through the flames.

He had changed during these past few months. Gone was the boyish body and in its place was that of a young, muscular youth. His face had matured too, it had become leaner, more masculine and his eyes... They were so clear ...so blue. She began to get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched him.

He turned as if aware of her gaze and stared straight at her.

She blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

# # #

* 4 weeks later *

It was Bra's birthday and a big party was planned. All the gang were going to be there and Marron was really looking forward to it. She stood admiring herself in the mirror. She had a new dress for the occasion, It was strapless, showing just enough cleavage with a gathered waist. The skirt flared out and stopped around mid calf. It was midnight blue, which served to highlight her eyes and blond beauty. She slipped on her matching shoes and was ready to go.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. They went out the back to the big marquee where Marron left her parents with Goku and Chi Chi and found the rest of the gang.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, Bra," said Marron.

"Thanks," replied Bra.

"Where's Pan?" asked Marron.

"She's around here somewhere. She's got herself a boyfriend and is showing him off," winked Bra.

Suddenly her eyes were covered with a pair of hands.

"Guess who?"

"I give up," she said and pulling the hands from her eyes, she turned around.

Trunks stood before her.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "Nice dress."

She noticed with amusement that he was making sure he got a good look at her.

"You scrub up okay yourself," she teased and gave him a playful punch. " Where's Goten?"

"He's discovered the female species and is off chasing it," laughed Trunks.

Marron rolled her eyes. "Say no more," she said.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Trunks.

"Love one," she replied.

"Okay, Follow me."

Marron followed Trunks to the bar. She couldn't help but cast her eyes over his sleek, muscular frame. His black shirt with the top 3 buttons undone showed just a hint of the muscular chest beneath. The tight black jeans accented his strong legs and narrow waist and hips. Mmmmm how she would like to run her hands over his frame...

She stopped in her tracks.

What the hell was she thinking? This was Trunks, her friend and big brother of sorts, a buddy, someone to share a joke with, nothing more. She swallowed hard and tried vainly to concentrate on joining the conversation going on around her.

Trunks was chatting to some old school friends and found his mind wandering back to Marron. That dress... it had to be that dress. It made her look so... so... sensuous. A stirring began in his stomach. A feeling he'd never experienced before.

Later in the evening when the older guests had retired to the house, the younger ones cranked up the stereo.

"Come on, let's dance," said Bra, and grabbing Goten, pulled him on to the floor. They began to move to the music.

Marron found herself alone at the table with Trunks. She couldn't help but continue to cast glances at his fabulous body. The silence was broken by Trunks.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay," she replied.

They got up and moved to the floor. Trunks gently took her in his arms and they began to sway to the music. As they moved around the floor Marron felt as if she was on cloud nine. She couldn't deny her feelings any more. She was head over heels in love. But how do you let someone know you care for them, when they are only aware of your existence as a friend?

Goten and Bra danced their way across the floor towards Trunks and Marron. Goten winked at Trunks and gave him a punch to the arm.

"You dog you!" he said.

"Well, I couldn't leave her all alone, it wouldn't be fair," said Trunks.

Marron froze. So this was their idea of some sort of joke! Something inside her snapped. It was about time they grew up. She pulled away from Trunks and looked him square in the eye.

"So that's it then? I'm just the butt of another of your silly jokes. Well I'm sorry, but I've had enough of your childish ways. I thought you asked me to dance because you wanted to, not so you could make fun of me. It's about time you acted your age. You two, you... you... both disgust me!" she stamped her foot at them and with tears threatening to burst forth she turned and ran.

Trunks and Goten stood with their mouths open at this outburst.

"Err... now we have done it," said Goten.

"Yeah, I think we went too far," said Trunks.

"You know guys, your problem is that you don't think before you open your mouths," said Bra. "This time you _have_ gone too far and hurt her feelings."

Goten hung his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Bra."

"I feel really bad," said Trunks. "I should go after her and apologize."

"That would be one step in the right direction," said Bra.

"Yeah, well, we didn't intend to hurt anyone," mumbled Trunks.

"No, you never do, but sometimes things don't work out the way you want them too," said Bra.

"Look, I'd better go find her and do some fast talking," said Trunks.

"Good luck," said Bra.

Goten walked over and grabbed Bra around the waist. "Go get the girl, buddy," he said and winked at Trunks. Goten planted a kiss upon Bra's astonished mouth, "I've got mine here," he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, Goten, I never knew you cared," said Bra sarcastically.

Trunks left them to their friendly bantering and went in search of Marron.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 2

Marron had run off blindly. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from the dance floor, away from the laughter, the looks and the stares. Her tears burned as they ran down her cheeks, blinding her even more. She didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground until she caught her foot in it and went sprawling. She lay on the moist earth for a moment, her breathing coming in sobs. She went to push herself up, but white hot pain seared up from her ankle. She cried out with the pain. Damn! She must have twisted it, now how was she going to get back?

She tried to get up again, "Agghhhh," she cried and fell back into a heap. She began to cry again, this time feeling sorry for herself. Trunks heard her crying and came up the path towards her. He could just make her out sitting on the ground.

"Hey, Marron. You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, what do you care? Go away and leave me alone!" she stated harshly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," said Trunks.

"Yeah, well, It's a bit late for that," she replied.

"Come on, let me take you back," said Trunks and he reached forward, took her arm and went to pull her up.

She winced and cried out in pain as her ankle moved.

"Oh, Marron, you're hurt. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Why didn't you say something?" said Trunks, his voice full of concern.

"It's my ankle. I tripped over that tree root and must have twisted it," said Marron.

"Look, put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you back to the house. Then I can get my mom to have a look and fix it up for you. Okay?" he said.

"All right, but I'd rather no one else knew. I feel a bit silly tripping and all," she said.

"No problem, I'll sneak you in the back way and fix you up myself," said Trunks.

He bent down and picked her up. She felt feather light in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. Gently he levitated into the air and floated back to the house. He flew into one of the open upstairs windows and landed softly on the carpet and walked across the room. She looked up to see where they were and gasped. They were in his bedroom! He carried her into the ensuite bathroom and sat her down on a stool. He removed her shoe and fetched a cloth. Gently he washed her foot, then wrapped an ice pack around the rapidly swelling ankle.

"No offense, but you look a bit of a mess," he said.

Marron glanced across and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tousled and there was dirt and tear stains on her cheeks.

"Here, let me clean you up a bit," said Trunks softly.

He tilted her head up and bringing a clean cloth to her face, he gently wiped the tears and dirt from it. She watched his face as he worked. His brow furrowed in concentration. God he had such gorgeous eyes. He looked up at her.

"There. That's better," he said.

Their eyes locked... He swallowed nervously.

"Errr... I'll get a bandage for your ankle," he stammered and left the room.

Marron sighed. It wasn't fair. Why should he be so good looking and steal her heart? The worst part was that he didn't even know she existed. Well not in the way she wanted him to. Her daydreaming was interrupted by his return.

"Okay, let me bandage that for you." His hands gently removed the ice pack and he began to expertly wrap the bandage around her ankle.

She sighed.

"Not hurting you am I?" asked Trunks.

"No. I was just wondering how someone so powerful can be so gentle as well," she replied.

Although his hair hid most of his face she could still see the blush creep up.

He finished. "Okay, there you go. It should feel a bit better now," he said and sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork.

"Thank you, Trunks," she said.

"Your welcome." he replied. "We had better be getting back to the party or they will wonder what's happened to us." said Trunks. "Can you walk?"

"I'll try," she said.

"Here, I'll help you." Marron tried to stand and while her ankle felt much stronger now it was bandaged, it still couldn't take her weight.

Trunks caught her as she fell.

Her pulse raced as he caught her. He brought her close to him.

"Hey, careful, you don't want to do any more damage," he said.

"Thanks for catching me," she replied.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, his face was so close.

He could feel the warmth of her body as he held her next to him. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Maybe I should carry you..." he whispered.

"Maybe you should..." she replied huskily.

Her eyes searched his as they moved closer together.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself any more," he mumbled.

Her lips moved closer to his... "I don't think I can walk," she sighed,

Their lips were almost touching,

Trunks looked at her as he brought his lips to hers,

She closed her eyes ...

waiting...

His lips brushed lightly across hers...

"TRUNKS! WHERE ARE YOU!"

They both jumped and sprang apart as Goten's voice boomed down the hallway.

_"Great... just great,"_ thought Marron. _"I finally get to be alone with Trunks and kiss him when that lump has_ _to come along and ruin everything."_

Goten burst into the room.

"Hey man, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Oh hi, Marron. Look, sorry about earlier..." Goten suddenly stopped in mid sentence realizing where he was. "Oh, guys... Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bust in on you like this..." Goten was turning a lovely shade of red, and scratching the back of his head began to back away to the door.

"It's okay, Goten, your not disturbing us, we weren't doing anything," said Trunks hastily. "Marron has twisted her ankle so I was bandaging it. We were just coming back to the party, but Marron can't walk so I was trying to carry her." Trunks managed to get this last sentence out in a bit of a jumble.

Goten raised an eyebrow, it was clear that he wasn't convinced with his friend's story, especially as they seemed to be closer together than the situation warranted, but this was his life long buddy and if he wanted to tell him just what was going on then he would in his own time.

"Sure thing, what ever you say, look I'll give you a hand," he said.

Between the two of them they managed to get Marron back to the party without arousing suspicion. When Bra and Pan found out what had happened they were full of concern for their friend and rather annoyed at the guys for causing her distress.

"This would never have happened if you two were to stop and think before you act," said Bra.

Goten and Trunks hung their heads and took the bawling out from Pan and Bra without complaint. Trunks especially felt awful and tried to make it up to her by staying with her for the remainder of the evening. He fetched her a drink and something to eat.

"You don't have to stay with me, I'm quite okay by myself. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself," she said.

Really, I don't mind at all," replied Trunks.

He was experiencing emotions that he didn't understand.

"Marron," he said softly.

She turned and looked at him.

"I really am sorry about earlier. It was supposed to be a joke, but once I got you on the floor and in my arms I just couldn't go through with it . I err... that is... well... umm... I guess I really _wanted_ to dance with you. You... you look so different. Maybe it's that dress, I don't know, but you have changed, I have changed and right now I'm just not sure of anything anymore." The last bit came out in a rush and Trunks looked her in the eye and mumbled "I'm sorry, I don't know what is happening here, I don't know what I'm feeling, I just can't... I don't... Oh shit.."

He got up and blushing, stumbled away.

Marron was left to ponder on his speech.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Bra's party and Marron's ankle was pretty much back to normal. Goten, Pan & Bra had all been around to visit but she hadn't heard or seen anything of Trunks since his unexpected confession. She wondered why he was staying away, she could only presume that he was struggling to come to terms with what had happened between them, or should she say, _nearly _happened. Had Goten not come in when he did maybe they would have kissed properly.

After what he had told her she was sure that he liked her and that there was a possibility of them becoming more than friends, but then she also knew he had Vegeta's blood coursing through his veins and that accounted for a lot when it came to displaying or even accepting feelings. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the 'phone. She got up andanswered it.

"Hello"

"Hi Marron, it's Bra. Pan and I are going to the mall to do some shopping, would you like to come?"

"I'd love to," replied Marron, _"Anything to stop me thinking about Trunks,"_ she thought to herself.

"Okay then, meet you in the usual spot in an hour's time?" said Bra.

"Sure, I'll be there," said Marron and hung up.

The girls had a great time with their shopping and after a couple of hours they decided it was time for a drink. They found a cafe and sat sipping sodas when Pan spied Goten and Trunks in the crowd; she called them over.

"Hi guys," said Bra and Marron.

"Hey," said Goten, Trunks just nodded and avoided eye contact with Marron. Fortunately Bra and Pan were too busy to notice, but Goten did.

"So where have you been hiding, Trunks?" said Pan, "We haven't seen much of you these past few days."

"Umm I had some things to do and Dad wanted me to train with him," he muttered.

Pan accepted this, but Marron wasn't so sure. She held her silence though and tried vainly to stop herself from looking at him. She could sense he was uncomfortable around her, but she was at a loss as to why. After a short while and much to Trunks' relief, the girls bade them good bye and left. Goten and Trunks headed for the Pool hall. As they played a couple of games of pool Goten couldn't help but notice that his friend seemed somewhat occupied.

"So, what's up?" asked Goten.

"Nothing," replied Trunks.

"You can't fool me," said Goten. "Usually I can't beat you, but today I have won both games."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and went to get another beer.

Goten scratched the back of his head, something was eating Trunks and he was determined to find out what it was.

Trunks returned with two beers.

"Play you another round?" he asked.

"Nah.. your heart's not in it," replied Goten. "Look buddy something's bothering you and has been for a while. You're not yourself anymore," said Goten.

Trunks drank his beer and looked at Goten. "That obvious, huh?" he said.

Goten nodded.

Trunks ordered another drink, they stood at the bar, Trunks swirled his beer around.

Goten waited patiently knowing his friend would tell him more when he was ready.

Trunks downed the drink and was about to order another when Goten stopped him.

"Look mate, here's not the place to get smashed. How about we go back to my place, you can have a few more there and crash for the night. What do you say?"

"Yeah, all right. Sounds good," said Trunks.

Goten grabbed some bottles and joined Trunks at the car. "I'll drive," said Goten.

Trunks handed him the keys.

They drove in silence, the wind whipping through their hair. Goten was getting worried. He had never seen Trunks like this before. They had been mates since they were born and shared everything, but something serious was happening here and he was at a loss as how to help his buddy. They pulled up out the front of the Son house and got out. No one was home. There was a note on the table.

"So where is everyone?" asked Trunks.

"Gone to your place according to this," said Goten. "At least mom left us some dinner in the oven." Goten went to the oven and removed the large casserole dish. "Want some?" he asked.

Trunks shook his head. "No, thanks," he replied and helped himself to another beer.

"Okay, that's it!" said Goten

Trunks looked up. "What do you mean?"

"It must be really serious if you refuse food!" laughed Goten. "Enough beating around the bush. Something is bugging you Trunks, correction, something _has _been bugging you for a week now. So tell me to mind my own business if you want but I've had enough. Either you tell me what the problem is or do us both a favour and get over it!"

Trunks looked up at Goten, suprised at this long speech. His brow furrowed. "Sorry, man, I didn't realise I was carrying on so bad."

"Yeah, well, you're no fun anymore. You don't want to go out, you don't want to train, hell you don't even want to get together with the girls and play some jokes. All you seem to do is stare into space, it's like half your brain is missing," said Goten in between mouthfuls. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love."

Trunks gagged on his beer. "Say, what?" he choked.

Goten looked up, mouth full, spoon poised in mid air. "Mmmm you're acting just like Gohan used to when he was first going out with Videl," he said.

Trunks looked stunned.

Goten continued, "Gohan used to walk around with this vacant look on his face. He didn't want to do anything either, except spend time with Videl." Goten scraped the last morsel from the bowl then sat back and studied Trunks. His mate was deep in thought. "So, who is she then?"

Trunks looked up. "Who said I was in love?"

"Look, buddy, the way you are acting it can't be anything else," said Goten. "So come on, spill the beans."

Trunks took a swallow of his beer. "I'm really not sure what's happening to me, Goten," said Trunks. "It's really weird, my moods seem to change at the drop of a hat, I can't be bothered to do anything." Trunks' eyebrows furrowed as he tried to explain.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" said Goten.

"It might take a while though," replied Trunks.

"So? I'm not going anywhere." Goten got up and fetched them another beer each.

"There you go. Now, tell Uncle Goten all about it."

Trunks laughed and took a swig of his beer.

"All right, you win."

Trunks swallowed, "You know how we have always hung out together as a group, you, me and the girls," said Trunks.

"Yep," replied Goten

"Well, that's just it. I always thought of us as a group. That was until the girls came home from college this time. I don't know if you are aware or not, Goten, but the girls have changed, They aren't girls anymore."

Trunks took another drink and looked at Goten who was deep in thought.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I hadn't really given it much thought before," said Goten.

"Next time you see the girls take a good look, you will see what I mean," said Trunks.

"Hmmm, come to think of it, we aren't boys anymore either," smiled Goten.

Trunks raised an eyebrow... "You got that right," he said. "I'm rather confused at the moment with what's happening." Trunks got up and walked over to the window.

"How do you mean, Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Well you know how you are quite happy chasing anything in a skirt," said Trunks.

Goten laughed. "Sure am," he replied.

"Well, I'm not interested in that."

"Say, what?" said Goten.

"Nah, mate... nothing like that... I'm just interested in one particular female." Trunks swallowed nervously, "Well at least I think I am."

Goten scratched his head, "Boy, this is getting more and more confusing."

Trunks laughed. "Sorry, but it isn't easy for me either you know."

Trunks turned and stared at the ceiling. "You know when we had the beach party," he said

"How can I forget, the ice was pretty cold!" smiled Goten.

"Sure was. Anyway that's when I first noticed that the girls were different."

"Different?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, more mature like." Trunks began to blush. "You know... more errr... developed... physically that is."

Goten suddenly realised just what it was that Trunks meant and also blushed. "Come to think of it, you're right Trunks. But then again, they are older too you know," said Goten, "I mean Bra just had her 18th birthday last week, remember?"

"Yes, don't I know. That's when all this confusion really started," sighed Trunks.

"And...?" Goten motioned for Trunks to continue.

Trunks drained his beer and fetched another one. "Well, I suppose that's when I really first noticed just how mature Marron had become. The dress she was wearing it made her look so...so..."

"Beautiful, sensuous, alluring, soft, sexy," said Goten finishing Trunks' sentence for him.

Trunks laughed. "I see you get the general idea, Goten."

"You could say that" replied Goten.

"When I was bandaging her ankle, being so close to her set my senses on fire," continued Trunks. "I was so close to her. I wanted so much to kiss her."

"And then I came along and spoilt the moment for you," said Goten hanging his head.

Trunks smiled. "Something like that."

"I'm so sorry about that. I really am," said Goten.

"Don't worry about it," said Trunks. "At least you gave me some breathing space to try to work out just what's going on in me."

"So, just what is going on with you?" asked Goten.

Trunks looked thoughtful then replied, "I'm still not 100% sure. What I do know, however is that whenever I am near her she sends my pulse racing and I get butterflies in my stomach."

Goten began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Trunks.

"Think about it, Trunks. Here we are, two of the strongest warriors on the planet and yet a simple female can reduce us to complete, blubbering school boys when she's around. Talk about the power of one!"

Trunks roared with laughter. "I see your point, mate!" he said.

"As far as I can tell, you have it bad my friend," said Goten.

"What can I do about it then, Mr smarty pants?" asked Trunks.

"We need to find out if she's interested in you," said Goten.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Trunks raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm... let me think..." said Goten.

Trunks crossed the kitchen to where Goten was sitting and putting his face in front of Goten's he shook his fist in mock anger at him.

"Don't you dare go and tell her how I feel about her. Or ask her how she feels about me for that matter!" he growled.

"My dear, Trunks... Would I do that?" feigned Goten

"Yes," said Trunks.

"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more subtle," said Goten. "Okay... I have an idea..."

# # #

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 4

Pan, Bra and Marron left the cafe and headed back to the Capsule Corp. tThey dumped their bags in Bra's room and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"Trunks sure has been quiet lately," said Pan.

Marron looked up from her apple at the mention of Trunks' name.

"Dad has kept him busy with training," replied Bra.

"Yeah, but he's always managed to get away before and drive us crazy with his and Gotens jokes," said Pan. She looked thoughtful. "Hmm, it's as if he's deliberately avoiding us." Pan turned andl ooked at Marron. "You wouldn't have any idea why he would be staying away from us, would you?"

Marron gulped. "Err... no. Should I?"

"It just seems strange that you hurt your ankle and suddenly Trunks is avoiding us like the plague," said Bra.

Pan raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Bra folded her arms across her chest and resembled Vegeta in her stance.

"So.. come on then. Just what _did _happen between you two?" said Pan.

Marron stared at the floor. "Nothing happened. I already told you that," she said.

"Now why is it that I don't believe you?" said Bra with a Vegeta like smirk.

"Seems there's more to this than we know," smiled Pan.

Marron looked from one friend to the other. "I'm telling you the truth. Honestly... nothing happened between us." she began to blush, then whispered "That's the problem..."

Pan put her hand on Marron's arm. "Do you mean to tell me that the two of you were alone all that time and nothing happened?"

Marron looked up and met Pan's gaze. "That's exactly what I'm telling you," she sighed sadly.

Bra laughed. "You know, that doesn't suprise me one bit," she said.

Pan and Marron stared at Bra. Bra jumped up and sat on the bench.

"Think about it. Our father is Vegeta. When have you ever known Vegeta to show any emotion?"

"Good point," said Pan.

"There's sometimes when I wonder how on earth Trunks and I were ever conceived," said Bra.

"Still doesn't solve the problem though," sighed Marron.

"I thought you were keen on him?" said Pan.

Marron stared into space, "Strange, but until now I'd never thought of him in any way other than a big brother. Since coming home from college though I see him in a different light."

Bra looked at Marron. "I suppose we have all changed these past few months," she said.

"We're not girls any more... we're women!" stated Pan.

Bra rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Pan strutted around the kitchen singing: "I am woman hear me roar..."

Marron dissolved into fits of laughter. "Cut it out, Pan!" she giggled.

"Ahh, but it's true," said Pan with a wink.

Bra jumped down, "Well that may be but we still have a problem on our hands," she said. "Just how do we get these two together?"

"Are you sure that Trunks likes you?" asked Pan.

"Well, I think so. He made a pretty long speech about feelings at Bra's party before he shot through," said Marron.

"Hmmm. How are we going to do this without arousing suspicion?" said Bra. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought hard.

"Dont you dare go and tell him will you?" said Marron, a look of panic crossed her face.

Pan passed the back of her hand across her eyes. "Now heaven forbid... would we do anything like that?" she said cheekily.

"I hope not," said Marron.

" Hey, don't sweat it," said Pan "When you think about it though the pair of them have changed these last few months. Their bodies have both matured... Its just a shame that the brain didn't," said Pan, laughing.

"You're right there!" replied Marron.

Marron's mind wandered as she pictured Trunks' body. He had certainly changed. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought about his face. How she longed to feel his arms around her, to rest herself against that muscular chest, to feel those soft full lips...

"Anyone home?" Bra waved her hand in front of Marron's face.

"What? Oh sorry, I was miles away," said Marron, blushing.

"Spare me the details," said Bra. "Look I have an idea..."

# # #

* 2 weeks later *

Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was getting into the festive spirit. Marron especially loved this time of the year. A big party was being held at the Capsule Corp and Marron was excited. Bra andPan had come up with a very simple idea, so simple that Marron wondered why they hadn't thought about it before. Tonight they would put the plan into action, then she would know if Trunks cared for her or not. She hugged herself as she thought about Trunks. It would all work out... It _had _to work out. She wouldn't let herself think anything else. She put on her favourite jeans, pulled on a sweater over her shirt and grabbed her jacket. She put her boots on at the door.

"Warm enough?" asked her mother.

"Yes, thanks," she replied.

"All ready? Let's go then," said Krillin and they went out the front to Krillin's car.

It was too cold to fly, besides Marron still hadn't mastered the art of flying and a cold night such as this wasn't the best time for a test run. The heater was working well and Marron curled up on the back seat enjoying the warmth and listening to the radio. Before long they pulled up outside Bulma and Vegeta's home.

Bulma answered the door,

"Come in... Come in," she said.

Vegeta stood in his usual pose.. arms folded, smirking and nodded as Marron, Krillin and Juuhachigou moved past him and on to join the party. Vegeta still didn't understand why these humans celebrated all these different holidays. It just meant a missed day's training for him. Goku on the other hand embraced the festive season and enjoyed it to the full. He was wearing his familiar Gi but this time it was red andwhite instead of orange and blue and it had a Santa for the emblem.

"Merry Christmas," his deep voice rang out and he gave Marron a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Goku," she replied.

Marron looked around for her friends.

"Gohan, Videl and Pan aren't here yet," said Goku as if reading her mind. "Goten is off with Trunks somewhere and as yet I haven't seen Bra."

"Thanks, Goku," she said and wandered off to get something to drink.

"Try the egg nog, dear," said Bulma. "Its really nice."

"Thanks. I will," said Marron and helped herself to a glass.

"That stuff is lethal," said a voice behind her.

She turned and came face to face with Goten and Trunks. Her eyes opened wide and the corners of her lips began to curl. She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Goten.

"Ohhh ... just look at you two," she giggled.

They both had on black jeans and a red t shirt with 'Frosty The Snowman' printed on them. They each wore a belt of interwoven tinsel and a row of sleigh bells attached to the top of their boots. To cap it all off they wore a pair of reindeer antlers on their heads and a bright red, plastic nose.

"Its called getting into the Christmas spirit," said Goten as he did a pirouette.

This only served to send Marron into hysterics.

Bra appeared from nowhere to find out what was going on. When she saw the two guys she also dissolved into fits of laughter. She gave Goten a friendly punch.

"Trust you two to do something like this," she said.

Marron caught sight of Gohan and Videl.

"Pan must be here," she said.

Pan made her way over to her friends, her eyebrows shot up when she saw the boys. "Oh my," she giggled. "Love the outfit, Rudolf," she said to Trunks.

"At least its better than Bra's get up," smirked Trunks.

Bra was wearing a red, long sleeved top with matching red skirt, both were trimmed with white fur. She wore a Santa hat on her head.

"Ohh, I don't know about that," grinned Goten. "I'd definitely say she's better looking than you," and as if to prove his point he grabbed Bra around the waist and twirled her around.

"Come and give Santa's reindeer a kiss," he said.

Bra planted a big kiss on Goten's lips much to his suprise.

"There you go, Prancer," she said and giving him a wink she flounced off.

Pan and Marron were having to hold each other for support they were laughing so much. Even Trunks was finding it hard to keep a straight face. Goten was standing, mouth open, stunned from Bra's kiss.

"Wow," he finally managed to say. "Maybe I should dress as a reindeer more often."

Pan sidled over to him and lowering her voice said " Maybe it's those antlers of yours, you could say they make you look ummm... horny." Pan began to giggle again.

The tears ran from Marron's eyes she was laughing so much. She moved and lost her balance, She felt a pair of strong, muscular arms catch her. She stopped laughing and looked up into Trunks' eyes.

"Hey guys," said Bra. "Look where you are."

Marron and Trunks both looked up to find themselves standing under a sprig of mistletoe.

Pan and Bra melted into the background.

"That wasn't there before," said Trunks. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder how it got there?" said Marron trying to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm... I wonder," said Trunks looking at her.

She felt herself being drawn deep into his eyes.

Goten walked up and gave Trunks a punch in the arm.

"See mate, I told you it would work, Now you have her where you want her," he whispered.

Unfortunately Marron heard. She looked from Trunks to Goten and back again. She swallowed then spoke.

"So, you two cooked this whole thing up between you?" Amazingly she managed to keep her voice level. Anger flashed through her eyes. Goten took a step backwards.

"Uh oh. I think I'm being called," he said and took off through the crowd.

"Why, Trunks?" Her voice was tinged with sadness. "Why do you two insist on playing these silly jokes?" her shoulders slumped forward slightly. "I give up. I really thought that maybe your brain had matured along with your body and that there may have been a chance we could get to know each other on a more adult level, but obviously I was wrong. You need to learn how to become a man before this relationship has a chance of going any further," She looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. She turned and walked away.

Trunks watched her go. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Their plan had misfired... badly. Instead of having the only girl he cared about in his arms, she thought he was going to play a joke on her and had left him. Damn! Now what was he going to do?

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all for reading!**

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 5

The evening's festivities carried on. Marron avoided Trunks, trying to give herself some time to sort out the confusion in her heart. She spent most of her time with her father and Goku. Pan and Bra did their best to cheer her up and involve her in the evening, but she wasn't in the mood. Eventually they relented and left her to try to sort herself out. Trunks approached her several times to apologise but she wouldn't speak to him. After yet another attempt, she politely told him to go away and not bother her again until he could show he could act his age and treat her as a woman should be treated. No sooner had she spoken these words than she regretted them. His soft blue eyes looked so hurt... so sad. She wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him, to say she was sorry. But then again, look at the number of times she had been humiliated by them both. No, better to let him suffer for a while. At least that was what her head said to do, why then did she have this aching void in her heart? Goten came and took him off to join in some fun with the rest of the gang.

Goten found some jazzed up versions of Christmas carols and put them on the stereo. Trunks sat at the table, his heart heavy. As the music enveloped him so his mind wandered back to Marron. He would have to try to sort this whole mess out. He knew how he felt about her, but every time he tried to show or tell her, something always went wrong. Now she was mad at him thinking that he was only capable of acting like a 10 year old. He had to try and prove himself to her or at this rate she would end up hating him and that he couldn't bear. Pan sat down opposite him and studied his features. He raised his eyes to hers, he looked so sad. Pan instinctively reached forward and touched his cheek.

"Give her some time, Trunks," she said softly.

He nodded and looked across at Bra and Goten. They were busy dancing up a storm.

"Why can't it be that simple for me?" he asked.

Pan turned and followed his gaze.

"What?" she said, shocked.

Trunks laughed. "I know it seems silly, but they really do make a good couple."

"I never would have thought that Goten and Bra would get together," said Pan.

"I don't think they have any idea either about what's happening between them," said Trunks.

"Well I'm not about to interfere in that one!" said Pan.

"Yeah," said Trunks, "Let them work it out for themselves!"

They both laughed and continued to watch Bra and Goten.

Pan interrupted the silence. "If it would help, I can talk to Marron for you," she said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replied. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do, but it has a habit of turning sour and going the wrong way," sighed Trunks. "I'm afraid that if it's going to be then I have to try to work it out with Marron by myself,"

Pan smiled at him. "Best of luck then. You know where to find me if you need support. And if it's any consolation, I know for a fact that she _does _like you,"

"Thanks," said Trunks.

Pan got up and leaned over to Trunks, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Love will find a way," she whispered. She gave his arm a squeeze and walked off to find her parents.

Marron watched from a distance and was suprised to feel her stomach plummet and her heartbeat falter when she saw Pan give Trunks a kiss. Could she be jealous? No! There wasn't anything to be jealous about. Trunks had made that clear earlier with his and Goten's silly joke. Come to think of it, Bra, Pan and herself had planned on doing a similar thing to him so really she had no right to be acting this way. When she thought about it she really wasn't any better than the boys. She sighed, she felt so miserable and all this mental sparring was exhausting her. Her thoughts were going round and round in her head, she felt the nagging start of a headache. She looked around for her mother and found her with Bulma and Chi chi.

"You okay honey? Your looking a little flushed," said her mother.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a headache starting," said Marron.

"Come with me and I'll get you something for it," said Bulma.

"Thanks," replied Marron and followed Bulma upstairs to the guest bathroom.

"Here you go." Bulma passed her two tablets and a glass of water.

Marron swallowed them obediently.

"If it gets any worse let me know," said Bulma.

"Thankyou, I will," said Marron.

They went back downstairs and rejoined the party. Bra, Goten, Trunks and Pan were all on the floor dancing. They looked like they were having a great time. Bra spotted her and called her over.

"Come and join us, Marron,"

Marron looked across and caught Trunks' gaze, she searched his eyes for any hint as to what was going on inside him, but he had closed them off to her.

"I'd rather just sit and watch if you don't mind, I have a headache coming on," she said.

"Okay then. Would you like some panadol?" said Bra.

"Already had some thanks," she replied.

The throbbing wasn't getting any better, Marron went in search of her father.

"What's up?" he asked

"Just wondering when we are going home," she said.

"Didn't your mother tell you? We are staying the night," said Krillin.

Marron rolled her eyes. "Oh great," she said.

"Why? What's wrong honey? I thought you would be pleased. I know how much you enjoy spending time with your friends," said Krillin.

"Sorry, dad. I'm just not feeling myself at the moment, got a headache. But no problem, I'm happy to stay," she lied.

"That's my girl," said Krillin and he went to get another drink

# # #

Marron's headache got steadily worse. After a while she decided she couldn't stand it anymore and went in search of her mother and Bulma.

"I think you should go and lie down for a while, my dear," said Bulma. "I'll get Bra to take you upstairs and show you to one of the guest rooms,"

Bra came across. "Your not looking all that crash hot," she said.

"It's this rotten headache," said Marron. "I think if I can lie down for a while it will go away,"

"Come on, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms,"

Marron followed Bra upstairs to the 3rd floor, they went down the long hallway.

"My room's just down the end so if you need anything just yell. I'll get you a night-gown," Bra said and left Marron in the guest room.

Marron looked around the room. The big, double bed took up a large area, there was a dressing table opposite the bed and the doorway to the ensuite bathroom stood to the right. French doors were to her left and opened onto the balcony. The room was simple, yet comfortable. Bra returned with a night-gown.

"There you are," she said and put it on the bed. "I brought my mini hi fi system for you as well. There's some c.d.'s there that may help to soothe your head." Bra put the system and c.d.'s on the dressing table.

"Thanks, Bra. I do appreciate it," said Marron.

"Look, I'm sorry that things didn't go as planned with Trunks," said Bra. "But I'll have a talk with him if it's any help,"

Marron sighed. "Thanks all the same, Bra, but just leave it be, please. If anything is going to happen then it will. Otherwise, it just wasn't meant to be,"

"Okay then. Whatever you say, only I don't like to see you sad," said Bra and gave Marron a hug.

"I'm all right, it's just this headache that's making me feel a bit down. A good nights rest is all I need," smiled Marron.

"Like I said, I'm just down the hall if you need anything,"

"Okay, Night Bra," said Marron.

"Night," replied Bra.

Marron went through to the bathroom and filled the sink. She splashed the cool water on her face trying to ease the ache in her temples. She dried herself and went back into the bedroom. She walked over to the stereo and flicked the switch, soft Christmas carols filled the room. She picked up the night-gown and went back into the bathroom to get changed. She let her hair loose from the confines of the pigtails and the golden locks fell softly around her face. The cream night gown felt cool and satiny against her bare skin, with the thin spaghetti straps that crossed over at the back, lace trimmed the upper bodice and the satin length draped to the floor. She walked across to the bed, pulled back the covers and slid between the sheets. The pillow was cool against her throbbing head. As she snuggled down deeper into the soft mattress so the carols lulled her off to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for but she awoke with a start. Her body was drenched in sweat, her headache thumping and she felt terrible. She raised her head from the pillow. The moonlight cast its soft, silvery fingers across the carpet. Marron groaned, it was no good, she had to get up and take something for this headache. She slid out of the covers and padded across to the door. She opened it, the house was in silent darkness, everyone was asleep. She made her way downstairs to the guest bathroom to find the pills that Bulma had given her earlier. She took two from the bottle and swallowed them down, then she made her way back to the stairs. She was about to go back to her room when she heard something. She stopped and listened.

* Silence *

Wait a minute... What was that? She strained her ears even more trying to pick up on the faint sound. She caught just a fragment, but it was enough to arouse her curiosity. She turned and headed downstairs in the general direction of the sounds.

At the foot of the staircase she stopped and listened again. Softly, borne on the night's breeze she caught a few notes of a melody. Mesmerised, she followed the sounds, the music led her on, swimming through her senses, drawing her, caressing her. She reached the lounge room and stopped at the partly open door.

The gentle sounds were radiating from within. She nudged the door open slightly and entered. In the one corner stood the Christmas tree, presents piled high under its decorated boughs. The fairy lights twinkled, casting a soft magical glow around the room. Marron moved in a bit more. The French doors stood slightly ajar, the lace curtains swaying slightly in the light breeze.

She could just make out a form standing on the balcony. She moved quietly across the room and stopped at the French doors. She reached forwards and pushed them open.

Sensing her Ki, the figure turned and looked at her.

She raised her eyes and locked gazes with him.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the blurb. Also I do not own the song "Follow Me" by Uncle Kracker I just borrowed it as It fitted ideally in this situation.

Song lyrics in italics

Please note: the rating has now changed to NC17 the following chapter contain citrus, not heavy, but still citrus. If you are opposed to this then don't read, Having been warned please enjoy...

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 6

He held her gaze as he walked towards her. She watched him approach, tingles running up her spine. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She went to speak. He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Shhh..." he whispered.

_You don't know how you met me, you don't know why,  
__You can't turn around and say goodbye.  
__All you know is when I'm with you I make you free,  
__And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea._

She rested her head against the bare, warm skin of his muscular chest and listened to the heart beating within. Her arms encircled his waist. He put his chin on the top of her head and began to stroke her hair. She shivered at his touch.

_I'm singing, Follow me everything is all right,  
__I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.  
__And if you want to leave I can guarantee,  
__You won't find no body else like me_

He ran his finger down her cheek and under her chin, he tilted her face towards his. His eyes began to search, taking in every detail of her. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers.

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear,  
__'cause as long as no one knows then nobody can care.  
__Your feeling guilty and I'm well aware,  
__But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared_.

The kiss was everything she had ever dreamed it would be. Soft, passionate, yet with the hint of more to come. He pulled away, She kept her eyes closed and ran her tongue over her lips, savouring the taste of him.

_I'm singing, Follow me, everything is all right_  
_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night._  
_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_  
_You won't find no body else like me_.

Her fingers stroked the small of his back, he moaned softly and pulled her closer to him. His strong, muscular arms held her safe. She buried her head in his neck.

_Wont give you money, I can't give you the sky,_  
_Your better off if you dont ask why._  
_I'm not the reason that you go astray,_  
_We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay_.

She kissed her way around his neck till she found his earlobe. Gently she nibbled on it. His body trembled as he was overcome with new feelings, sensations, desires and emotions.

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,_  
_And if you want to leave I can guarantee,_  
_You wont find no body else like me._

He brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her hungrily. His hands moved up and down her sides, sliding the silky night-gown with them.

_You don't know how you met me, You don't know why,_  
_You can't turn around and say goodbye._  
_All you know is when I'm with you I make you free,_  
_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea._

She gently pushed her tongue against his lips. Hesitantly he opened them slightly to allow her passage. Her tongue began to explore his mouth. Timidly he brought his tongue forward and gently caressed hers.

_I'm singing, Follow me, everything is all right_  
_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_  
_And if you want to leave I can guarantee_  
_You wont find no body else like me._

He ran his hands around her waist, he lowered them and pulled her hips towards him. She ran her fingers up his back and caressed the back of his neck.

_I'm singing, Follow me , everything is all right,_  
_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night._  
_And if you want to leave I can guarantee,_  
_You wont find no body else like me..._

They broke the kiss.

Trunks was breathing heavy, Marron's senses were on overload. Gently he picked her up and carried her to the couch.

He sat down and she climbed on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began her assault on his lips once more.

He returned her kisses, overcome with the amount of passion she put into them. He could feel her breasts pushing against his chest, the thin fabric of her gown not leaving much to the imagination. He brought his hand up and slipped it beneath the garment.

She pushed her chest against him even more trying to enhance the pleasure he was providing.

He caught her moans in his mouth.

As she moved gently with the excitement, she could feel the bulge growing between his legs.

The sensations were swamping her very soul. Her body was crying out for more and yet her head was telling her to stop. She ran her hands over his chest feeling the sinewy muscle beneath.

He removed his hand from within her night-gown and leaving her lips he began to nuzzle her neck.

She responded by nipping his ear.

He groaned and began a trail of kisses down her throat and across her collar bone.

She shivered with the touch.

He continued his journey of kisses.

She knew where he was headed and the very thought sent her senses reeling. As his kisses got closer to their goal she managed to regain control of her body and softly pulled away.

Trunks gave a grunt and looked at her with those big, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But this isn't exactly the right time or place for this."

Trunks suddenly realised where they were and the position they were in.

"Oh, Marron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Let's go before we get caught," she whispered softly.

She climbed off his lap and taking his hand, pulled him to his feet. She was right of course, If his father had by chance caught them, all hell would have broken loose.

As if reading his thoughts she said " Somehow, I think trying to explain my presence in my night-gown and yours in just your boxers, alone, on the couch, would be rather difficult."

Silently they climbed back up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

Marron stopped at the door to her room, she opened it and led Trunks inside.

Once the door was closed he took her into his arms, drawing her body close to his and kissed her passionately. Still locked together in their kiss he lifted her up and carried her to the bed; cradling her in his arms he lowered both their bodies on to the soft mattress. She moaned and pulled closer to him, they broke for air. His hands began to caress her arms.

"Oh, Trunks." she murmured. He brought his hands around to her chest and began to stroke her gently through the fabric. She moaned and began to move her body against his. She could feel his arousal pushing against his boxers.

He slid his fingers under the straps of her night-gown and slipped them from her shoulders. The gown moved down revealing her soft skin. Trunks growled softly and proceeded to kiss his way down from her neck.

She arched her back exposing the soft creamy skin for his touch. She shivered and squirmed as his lips blazed a trail of warm kisses down to her chest..

He kissed around her breast, deliberately avoiding the nipple.

She moaned and pushed her breast towards him.

He could sense her frustration and smiling to himself, finally took her nipple into his mouth and gently nipped at it. A sharp intake of breath and the resulting moan of pleasure told Trunks he had found the spot. He ran his tongue around the soft flesh, nipping and sucking, his fingers caressed and teased her other nipple. As her pleasure began to mount so she ran her nails down his back, digging them into his muscular frame and turning him on even more. He could feel his manhood throbbing and pushing against the restraints of his boxers begging for release.

She ran her hands down towards his rump and traced around the stub of his tail sending chills racing up and down his spine.

He began to groan, god she was hot.

She ran her fingers around the hem of his boxers, she could feel his hardness pushing against her thigh. She tingled at the thought of what lay beneath the fabric, she was excited and yet scared. Part of her wanted to go all out and explore every inch of his beautifully sculpted body and yet she was at a loss as how to start, she had never done anything like this before and was hesitant. She let her fingers wander under the hem and brush lightly over him.

He jumped at her touch, it was so soft - he groaned.

Timidly she stroked him, amazed at the sheer size of him.

He closed his eyes with pleasure.

She wasn't sure what to do and was getting scared that the situation was beginning to get out of hand. She pulled her hand away earning a disappointed grunt from Trunks.

He nibbled on her neck and slowly slid his hands down her sides taking the night-gown with him.

She groaned and reached for his wrists.

"Please, Trunks," she said.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

She looked deep into his eyes and swallowed nervously. "I've never... That is, I haven't... This is happening so quick... I don't know... I'm not sure I'm ready for this... I'm still a virgin, Trunks," she managed to stammmer out in one jumbled mess.

He stroked her cheek.

"Why didn't you say so before? We don't have to do this. I can wait until you are ready," he said huskily.

"I feel so awful though. Part of me wants so much to keep going, but the other part is saying no." She lowered her eyes and her lip began to tremble.

"Its no big deal," said Trunks. "How about we get to know each other better first? There's plenty of time for this later when you are well and truly ready." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She shivered and pulled closer to him.

"You sure that this isn't another one of your jokes?" she asked.

"If it is, then the joke is on me as I think I have fallen in love with you, Marron," confessed Trunks.

She stared at him, not sure of what she just heard. Did he just say that he loved her?

"Let's take this one step at a time and see where this relationship goes," said Trunks.

He ran his finger down her cheek and traced the line of her lips. "I guess I had better get back to my room, If my dad catches me in here my life won't be worth two cents." He grinned at her.

"Hmmm," she murmured and reached forward for a kiss.

Trunks obliged then lowered his lips to her breasts and tenderly kissed each nipple.

"Sleep well, my princess," he said, and blowing her a kiss he left the room.

She lay back on the pillow and wrapped her arms around herself. Was this a dream or did it really happen? Had she finally managed to get close to Trunks without interruption?

She shivered as she recalled his gentle touch.

Oh how she longed for it to go further, but was she ready for that?

Only time would tell.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 7

Sunshine flooded the room waking Marron from a deep sleep. She yawned and stretched. Immediately the nights events flooded back to her. She ran her hand over her stomach to try to quell the butterflies within. Had it all been a dream? If it had then it had been very real, of that she was sure. She climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Once washed, dressed and with her hair in its usual pigtails she felt ready to face the day. Her stomach growled reminding her that it wanted to be fed. She opened the door and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast wafted to her nose as she headed for the kitchen.

"Good Morning sleepyhead," said her mother.

"Finally decide to join us?" said Goten.

"Thought I'd better before you eat everything," she replied.

"Hows your headache?" asked Bulma.

"All gone thanks," she said and sat down at the table opposite Trunks. "Where's Bra?" she asked.

"Not up yet, lazy sod," replied Trunks.

She smiled. Bulma passed her a plate, "Help yourself," she said, indicating to the food on the table.

"Thanks," said Marron and she placed bacon,eggs and toast on her plate and began to eat. She became aware of someone watching her eat. She raised her eyes and caught Trunks staring at her.

He winked, she blushed. Maybe last night wasn't a dream...

After breakfast Krillin and Juuhachigou made their farewells, Marron was staying the day as the gang had decided to go to the movies.

"Dont be home too late now Marron," said Krillin.

"I won't dad, see you later."

Vegeta headed for his gravity room to do some training and Bulma went to the lab to finish off some work before lunch. Goten, Bra, Marron and Trunks were all alone in the lounge.

"So, what movie shall we see?" said Bra fetching the newspaper.

She opened it out to the movie guide and put it on the table.

Marron leant over and began to read, suddenly Trunks was right next to her, his hand rested lightly on her back and his breath tickled her cheek as he brought his face next to hers.

"What about this?" he said and put his finger on the paper.

"No way!" said Bra. "I'm not watching a war movie,"

Marron giggled.

Trunks began to rub her back.

"Well I'm not watching a soppy, romantic movie," said Goten.

"No one asked you," retorted Bra.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Could you imagine these two married?" he said. "Don't use that knife for the butter, it's a jam knife," said Trunks doing a perfect imitation of his younger sister. "Why do you always leave the toilet seat down?" he went on, imitating Goten.

* Whack! *

Bra belted Trunks across the back of the head, Goten gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"Lay off, bro," squealed Bra.

Marron laughed.

"There's no way I would ever consider marrying that!" Bra said.

Goten scratched the back of his head and with a goofy grin on his face said " Maybe I should go get my antlers again,"

Trunks collapsed with laughter,

Marron was wiping the tears from her eyes.

When they had all regained some sort of normality they decided on a movie that combined action with romance.

Trunks and Goten went to get the car, Bra and Marron waited out the front.

"So, have you and my brother got together yet? You seemed quite friendly earlier," said Bra.

Marron blushed. "Sort of," she replied.

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?' she questioned.

"Well I know he likes me," said Marron.

"At least thats a start," laughed Bra.

They were prevented from talking more as Trunks and Goten pulled up. Bra and Marron got in the back. Goten turned the radio up as they drove off.

Bra leaned forward and yelled in Goten's ear, "How about putting a CD on?"

Goten obliged and Bra sat back humming along to the music.

The wind tossed their hair around as they drove into the town. Marron took the chance to study the back of Trunks and found that she really liked what she saw. His soft hair blowing free, strong muscular neck leading into broad shoulders. She longed to run her fingers through his hair, he looked so much better now he had grown it long again.

The car slowed and Trunks pulled into a parking space. They all got out and headed for the cinema.

They sat in the back row. The lights went down and the music sprang up as the movie started.

Trunks pushed the arm rest up and put his arm around Marron pulling her closer to him.

She dropped her hand to his leg and rested it lightly on his thigh.

The movie had them all well and truly entranced, the hero was making his move when out of nowhere...

Marron gave a sharp gasp and jumped. Her hand closed hard on Trunk's leg,

"OW!" yelped Trunks.

Bra on the other hand had screamed and thrown her arms around Goten's neck just about choking him. He tried to prise himself free.

"Bra... please... let go... your choking... me," He gasped and grabbing her arms he pulled her from around his throat.

"Sorry," said Bra

"Its okay," replied Goten.

Trunks was rubbing his leg where Marron had left her imprint.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that," she said.

"Its okay. I heal pretty quick," he chuckled and pulled her close to him again.

She rested her head on his shoulder. It felt good to have his arms around her keeping her safe.

The movie came to an end with no more attacks on Trunks or Goten. The lights came up and they left the cinema.

"Let's go get a drink," said Bra.

"You sure?" questioned Goten.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper," said Bra.

She tossed her hair and putting her hands on her hips she dared Goten to argue with her. Goten knew when he was beaten.

"That's more like it," she said and taking Goten's arm she pulled him down the street to a Tavern.

Trunks took Marron's hand in his and they followed.

Bra found a table in the lounge and sat down.

"So , what would you like to drink?" asked Goten.

"Scotch and coke please," said Bra.

"What would you like Marron?" asked Trunks.

"White wine please," replied Marron.

Goten and Trunks went to get the drinks , Bra sat back listening to the music coming from the juke box. Marron closed her eyes, part of her was still in the cinema.

The boys returned with the drinks. Bra took a sip of hers and went over to the juke box, Goten followed. Marron watched them go. Trunks broke into her day dreams. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he brought his face and body next to hers. He kissed her neck.

"Enjoy the movie?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly, "Yes, I did. What about you?" she whispered.

He began to nibble her ear,

"Mmmmm, it wasn't bad,"

"Sorry about grabbing your leg like that," she said

. He slid his arm around her waist, "That's okay, I'll forgive you," he murmured.

She turned to face him and was stunned by the blueness of his eyes, They pierced her very soul. The love and lust that shone within... She shivered.

He brought his lips closer.

She closed her eyes again and reached for his kiss.

Their lips collided and Trunks pulled her close to him, Marron wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neither was aware of Bra and Goten's return. Goten was about to open his mouth when Bra silenced him with an elbow to the ribs. He went to protest but she put her hand over his mouth and dragged him away to the bar.

"Whacha' go and do that for?" protested Goten.

"Have you no tact!" she replied bluntly.

Goten rubbed his ribs, "But they're only having a kiss," he said.

Bra leant back into Goten,

"I know. Isn't it sooooo romantic...?" she sighed.

Goten rested his hands on her shoulders and his chin on the top of her head. "Personally I fail to see the romantic bit...

OW!..."

she elbowed him again.

Marron and Trunks had eyes only for each other, they were completely oblivious to everything around them.

"Please tell me that last night wasn't a dream," said Marron.

Trunk's eyes searched her face,

"It wasn't a dream... It was real."

His lips tickled her forehead as he ran them around her face.

She pulled him close and buried her head in his neck.

She nibbled his ear and whispered, "I'm so happy."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews!**

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 8

Goten and Bra made their way back to the table and they all finished their drinks. They headed back to the car. Trunks insisted that Marron sit next to him in the front so Goten, much to his disgust, was relegated to the back seat with Bra.

Marron rested her head on Trunk's shoulder as he drove. They reached the Capsule Corp and Trunks dropped Bra and Goten there before driving Marron home. They pulled up out the front of Marron's home and Trunks turned the engine off.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," he replied and got out of the car. He followed her inside.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," she called.

"Okay honey," called her dad from the lounge.

Marron took Trunks through to the kitchen. "What would you like?" she asked

He caught her around the waist and pulled her towards him. "What would I like?... Hmmmmmm, how about I start with a kiss and work from there?" he nuzzled her neck.

"Trunks, please," she murmured and blushed, "What if my parents should come in?"

"In that case I'll have to settle for a cola then," he said.

She fetched the drinks and put them on the table. While they were enjoying their drinks Krillin came in.

"How was the movie?"

"Good," she replied.

Juuhachigou's voice floated down to the kitchen. "Krillin, I need you to come and help sort out your clothes for packing,"

Marron sat bolt upright in her chair and the colour drained from her face. Krillin didn't notice as he left the kitchen, but Trunks did. He reached across the table and put his hand over hers.

"Whats wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost," he said.

"Might as well have," she replied. "Oh Trunks, I forgot all about this, but we are going away on holiday in a couple of days."

His heart plummeted. "How long for?" he asked quietly.

"Two weeks," was the sad reply. "But it may as well be two years," she muttered.

Trunks sighed, "Not much we can do about it," he said

"Life can be so cruel at times," said Marron, "Just when we begin to get to know each other another obstacle is placed in our path."

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Day after tomorrow,"

"What time?"

"10 am,"

Trunks thought deeply "Then we still have tomorrow to be together," he said.

"But tomorrow's Christmas day and I don't think our parents would like it if we didn't spend the day with them," she replied. She got up and walked over to the sink, her shoulders slumped and her body began to shudder as she started to cry.

"It's just not fair!" she sobbed.

Trunks, alarmed by her tears jumped up and put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair as her tears soaked through his shirt and dampened his skin.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "The time will go quick and before you know it we will be together again."

She continued to cry. "I don't know if I can last that long," she whimpered.

"I promise I will wait," he said. He put his finger under her chin and raised her face to his and looked deep into her eyes. "Hey, I'm not exactly happy about you going either, but its something that we can't change no matter how much we wish we could. I'll speak to your parents and mine and I'm sure they won't mind if we spend tomorrow evening together,"

She stopped her crying and hugged him close.

"Thanks," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"It's going to cost you..." he grinned.

She pulled back and putting her hands on her hips she stared at Trunks.

"Hmmm... is it now? And just what is it going to cost me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Trunks rubbed his chin... "Well now, I'm not really sure yet but I think I can come up with something."

She laughed and went to punch him.

He dodged the punch and caught her arm, pulling her close.

"Naughty... Naughty," he admonished and crushed his lips against hers.

So caught up in their kiss were they that they didn't notice Juuhachigou walk into the kitchen. She took one look at the couple locked in their embrace and quietly backed out of the room shutting the door softly. Krillin came downstairs and headed for the kitchen. Juu stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"But I want a drink," said Krillin.

"I'll get you one in a minute," she replied.

Krillin looked at her. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied avoiding his eyes.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" he said.

"Err... No I'm not," she said.

Krillin went for the door again. Juuhachigou grabbed his hand.

"Trust me. You DON'T want to do that," she said.

"Alright. that's enough," said Krillin starting to get angry and he pushed the door open.

Marron and Trunks stood, still locked in their kiss.

Krillin gasped.

Marron's eyes flew open.

They pulled apart.

Marron turned away and Trunks went bright red, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

Juuhachigou walked past Krillin and put her finger under his chin, gently closing his mouth.

"Who's for a drink then?" she said...

# # #

"I think I had better be going now," said Trunks hastily.

Krillin glared at him, "I think you should," he said controlling his anger very well.

"I'll see you off," said Marron, and giving her father an angry look she took Trunks by the hand and led him out the front to the car.

"I think I had better speak to my parents about tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll speak to mine as well," said Trunks. He went to get into the car.

She slid her arms around his waist, he put his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Call me later?" she said.

"Of course," he replied.

She turned her head to look into his eyes.

He lowered his lips.

She kissed him hungrily, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth.

His eyebrows shot up with suprise at the intensity of her kiss, but he didn't oppose her entry to his mouth. He moaned with desire. Her warm body was so close to his, he was fighting to stay in control. She finished the kiss and stared at him.

"I'll talk to you later," she whispered.

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

She turned and went back inside, he climbed into the car and drove back to the Capsule Corp, emotions were running rampant thorough his veins.

She went back into the kitchen. her parents fell silent as she entered, instantly telling her that she was the object of discussion. She looked from her father to her mother and back again. She folded her arms across her chest and waited. The silence was thick, the sound of the clock ticking was all that could be heard. Krillin was the first to speak.

"How long has this been going on for?"

She stared at him "We have only just started to go out with each other if that's what you mean," she stated flatly.

"You looked pretty friendly a while ago for only just starting to go out together," said Krillin trying to control his anger.

"Look dad, I know what your thinking, but Trunks and I really do care about each other," she sighed thinking of Trunk's warm kiss.

"Care about each other!" Krillin snorted. "You're still just a child, you know nothing at all about love or the responsibilities that go with it,"

She turned and glared at her father. "You know something? You're absolutely right, dad. But I'm never going to get the chance to find out if you don't let me go and make my own mistakes!"

"We only worry about you and don't want to see you get hurt, that's all," said Krillin.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" she snapped. "Seems to me that had it been Goten then you wouldn't have a problem. But because it's Trunks the very thought of one of Vegeta's offspring and your daughter even considering becoming mates repulses and frightens you!" She fired the words at him.

Krillin winced,

She knew she had hit a raw nerve and regretted her words, but she refused to take them back she was so angry at her father for even thinking such things.

Juuhachigou broke into the argument. "Okay, that's enough!" She gave both of them an angry stare. "You both need to calm down and do some serious thinking. I suggest that you go to your room young lady and calm down. Krillin, you come with me. We will discuss this matter further later when you are both in a more reasonable frame of mind,"

Marron looked at her mother. "Yes mom. You're right as usual. Sorry dad." She turned and went to her room. She shut the door and flopped on the bed. Why all of a sudden was life so difficult? She loved Trunks and she knew that Trunks loved her, why couldn't her father see that and take it for what it was, not twist it around? Trunks would never do anything to hurt her or force her into anything she didn't want to do. Of that she was sure. She put her stereo on and listened to the music. The soft melodies soothed her troubled soul and cleared her head. She went to find her parents.

Krillin was also beginning to calm down.

"Look at it from her point of view Krillin," said Juuhachigou. "Granted she's young, but she is sensible. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Trunks is a responsible person as well so I can't see the problem."

Krillin sighed, "I know, it's just that... well it's difficult to accept that she's grown up and needs another male besides me," he said.

"You really need to tell her that then. She's responsible enough to accept your fears and concerns. But you need to let go, let her make her own decisions or you will end up driving her away," said Juuhachigou. She patted Krillin on the shoulder. "Remember back to when you were that age, remember how you felt when we first started dating," she smiled at him.

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehehe yeah, I remember. Thinking back to what we were like and what we got up to, and knowing Trunks and who's blood he has in his veins, that's WHY I'M WORRIED!" protested Krillin.

Marron walked back in. She looked at him and took a deep breath "Dad, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I had no right to say those things to you."

Krillin looked up. "Yeah, well I suppose you do have some valid points," he said.

Juuhachigou left them to it, she knew that seeing them talking together that they would somehow sort everything out. She hummed to herself as she returned to her packing. The next 2 weeks would be a trial though. Juu sighed. "_Oh well you can't have everything,_" she thought.

Marron and her father had a deep and meaningful discussion, sorting out a lot of things and comming to a truce. The phone rang.

"That will be for me," said Marron and grabbed the phone. "Hi, Trunks." she said.

Krillin rolled his eyes and backed out of the kitchen. He knew when he was defeated.

Marron chatted happily to Trunks for over an hour. When she finally hung up they had arranged to meet at Capsule Corp for dinner. Bulma had extended the invitation to the whole family so everyone was happy. In bed that night Marron snuggled down to sleep. Part of her was floating she was so excited about being with Trunks and yet part of her was sad knowing they would be apart for 2 weeks. Still, she refused to dwell on that thought and pushed it away.

She drifted off to sleep thinking about the day to come.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 9

Marron awoke to a world that had turned white. Overnight the snow had fallen giving the landscape a look of pureness. She lay for a moment safely cocooned in her bed. She couldn't stay there for long though as the excitement of what Santa had brought beckoned her. She got up and shivering, put on her robe and slippers before tip- toeing downstairs to the lounge room.

She noted how much larger the pile of presents under the tree had become. Eagerly she scampered over to them and began to push and poke amongst the pile. Her excitement was mounting, so leaving the tree she went through to the kitchen and put the kettle on. She hummed as she set out the tray. the kettle boiled and she made the tea, then carrying the tray carefully back upstairs she took it in to her parents.

"Good Morning! Merry Christmas!" she called out to them.

"Merry Christmas," replied her mother.

Krillin ducked under the blankets. "Go away, too early," his muffled voice said.

Juuhachigou reached under the covers and tickled him. "Now, now. It's not that early, besides, it's Christmas and your daughter has brought us a nice hot cup of tea in bed," she giggled.

Krillin threw back the blankets, gasping for air. "Not fair," he said. "You know I'm ticklish."

"Here, dad," said Marron and handed him his cup. "I'm going back downstairs to raid the tree, there's all sorts of goodies under there." She skipped back out of the room and went down stairs.

Krillin groaned. "Does this mean I have to get up...?"

#

Later that afternoon, snow began to fall again. Marron stared wistfully at it.

"Pretty isn't it?" said her mother comming up behind her.

"Mmmmm, so pure, so untouched," she replied dreamily.

"Come on you two, It's time to go. You know how much Bulma hates it if you're late," said Krillin.

They all got into the car and in no time they were at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta answered the door and in his usual scowling fashion wished them a Merry Christmas and took them through to the lounge.

"Dinner's nearly ready," said Bulma. "So how about we eat first then exchange gifts after?"

"Sounds good to me," hummphed Vegeta.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Saiya-jins!" she muttered.

As they made their way through to the dining room so Trunks and Bra joined them.

Trunks sidled up to Marron and gave her a quick peck on the cheek

"Merry Christmas," he said softly.

She turned and looked into his soft blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Trunks," she replied.

He reached out and took her hand in his and led her down the hall to the dining room.

They all sat down for the traditional Christmas feast with all the trimmings. Trunks got Marron to pull his Christmas cracker with him and as the meal progressed so they all wore their funny hats and exchanged the lame jokes. The joyful chatter was restricted only slightly as everyone cleaned their plates. Trunks, having finished his meal, gently placed his hand on Marron's knee. She jumped slightly and glanced sideways. He smiled and squeezed her knee. She finished her meal and sat back. She slid her hand under the table and entwined her fingers in his.

At last everyone had finished and they all retired to the lounge room once more. The older ones relaxed in the comfortable armchairs while the younger ones fetched the gifts from under the tree and handed them out. Ohhs, ahhs and squeals of delight came from all around as they each opened their gifts.

Bra and Marron picked up all the now discarded wrapping paper and ribbon and put it in the bin. When they returned, the 'adults' were all sitting back enjoying egg nog and swapping stories. Bra, Trunks and Marron left them to it and went up to Bra's room to listen to some c.d.'s. Bra was busy showing Marron what clothes she had got for Christmas when Trunks butted in.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have something for Marron," he said quietly.

"Sure, no worries bro. Sorry," said Bra. and she moved out of their way.

Marron looked at Trunks, losing herself in his eyes. He gently took her by the hand and led her out of Bra's room, down the hallway and into his room. Once inside he softly closed the door and sat her on his bed. He went to the night stand and fetched something out of the drawer. He returned and handed her a simple, flat velvet box.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

She smiled. "Trunks, you didn't have to get me anything," she said

"I know, but I wanted too. Open it," he said.

She ran her fingers over the box and opened the lid. There, lying inside was a golden heart shaped locket. She gasped.

"Trunks, it's beautiful." She fingered the locket tenderly and finding the clasp, she opened it. Nestled inside was a picture of Trunks.

He took the locket from her and placed it around her neck. "A little reminder of who's waiting for you while your away," he said softly.

She could feel his warm breath against her cheek. Lovingly she fingered the locket then let it drop to rest between her breasts. She turned and cupping his face in her hands she kissed him tenderly. They broke apart, each searching the other's eyes.

"I... I... I.. don't know how I'm going to make it thorough the next two weeks without you," she stammered.

A tear slid down her cheek.

Trunks tilted her face towards his. "Let's forget about tomorrow and live for now." He pressed his lips to hers, devouring her, tasting her, savouring every moment.

She kissed him back, putting as much fire and passion as she could into the kiss. She teased his lips with her tongue, he parted them slightly and she pushed into his mouth.

She ran her tongue around exploring him, and timidly he brought his tongue forward and did the same.

He could feel the heat beginning to rise within him. He had to break the kiss.

He gently pulled away.

Marron looked at him, disappointed.

"I'm sorry," he stammered.

She pushed against him, her fingers gently stroked the back of his neck.

He ran his hands up and down her back, she moaned softly.

She brought her mouth back to his and ran her tongue over his lips. She took his lower lip between her teeth and pulled gently.

He looked at her. "Oh, Marron, your driving me wild here," he said, his voice shaking. He was fighting with all he had to control himself. The blood pounded through his veins and roared in his ears.

She knew he wanted her, but still she hesitated.

"Oh, Trunks. It's not that I don't want you, it's just that, well, I'm not ready for that yet,"

She looked confused.

Trunks kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to push you into anything your not sure of or ready for," he said softly.

"Your so sweet, Trunks," she said and rested her head against his chest. "How am I going to cope for 2 weeks without you?" She sounded so sad.

He touched her heart with his hand.

"I'll always be right here," he said.

# # #

The next morning saw Marron and her parents leave for their holiday. Bulma, Bra and Trunks took them to the airport. Vegeta refused to give up a days training. As they sat in the airport lounge awaiting their boarding call Marron and Trunks sat locked in each others embrace.

"Promise me you will send a post card," said Trunks.

"I'll write every day," she said. She hugged Trunks closer and sighed. "I really don't want to go you know,"

"I don't want you to go, but unfortunately, it's out of our hands," he replied.

The announcement they had been dreading came over the PA system.

Juuhachigou turned to Marron. "That's our call," she said.

Juu and Krillin said their goodbyes to Bulma and Bra.

Marron wrapped her arms around Trunks and kissed him long and hard. She wanted to burn his lips to hers, to carry the taste of him, the smell of him with her.

Trunks returned the kiss with a passion of his own. His heart was breaking, but he wouldnt let her see his pain.

He hugged her close. "You had better get going," he said softly.

"See you soon then," she replied.

"Enjoy yourself." He held on to her hand until the last possible moment.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered - and then she was gone.

"Come on guys, let's go home," said Bulma. They went back to the parking lot and got into the car.

Trunks was locked in his own little world. She had only been gone not even 20 minutes and already there was this gaping hole in his heart. He was missing her so much that he hurt. Bra did her best to cheer her brother up, but nothing worked. In the end she left him to his thoughts. They pulled into the Capsule Corp, Bulma got out and headed for her lab, Trunks went sadly to his room and Bra followed him.

"It won't be that long and she will be back," said Bra.

"Look, Bra, if you don't mind, I'd rather be left alone," he said sadly.

Bra looked at him. "Okay. I understand," she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Try not to worry about it too much," and turning, she left the room.

Trunks took his jacket off and lay back on the bed. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

Marron, strapped into her seat in the 'plane stared out the window and tried desperately to keep the tears in check. She hadn't cried at the airport, she hadn't wanted to upset Trunks. Now he was gone it was a different story. Her heart felt like a lump of lead in her chest. It pained her to breathe. She caressed the locket around her neck. She hadn't opened it to look at Trunk's photo for fear of breaking down. She swallowed hard trying to shift the lump in her throat.

Juuhachigou watched her daughter carefully. She could feel for her. Young love was never the easiest of things to handle at the best of times. Even though Marron would never believe her Juu had gone through the same feelings with Krillin. She put her head back against the seat and sighed. Poor Marron, these next few days were certainly going to be tough on her.

Marron continued to stare out the window, a tear finally managed to escape and slid silently down her cheek.

* 3 days Later *

Bulma was beginning to get worried about Trunks. He spent all his time locked away in his room. He only came out for meals and then all he did was push the food around on his plate before leaving it untouched.

Bra was also worried and had Goten come over in an attempt to cheer Trunks up.

Goten went up to Trunk's room, he knocked on the door and waited.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

"Hey, Trunks. Come on buddy, open up, it's me, Goten," he called.

Still nothing.

Goten opened the door and went in. Trunks lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Goten walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Trunk's eyes flickered as he became aware of Goten's presence.

"Hey, Trunks, come on mate, snap out of it," said Goten softly.

Trunks sighed. "I wish I could," he whispered.

"She will be back soon, it's not as if she's gone forever," said Goten.

"Yeah, I know. But it still doesn't ease the pain," said Trunks.

"How about we go down town and shoot a few games of pool? Maybe have a drink or two?" said Goten.

Trunks looked up. "Thanks, but I'm not what you would call great company at the moment," said Trunks.

"If it helps I'll wear my antlers and even let you win a game," said Goten scratching the back of his head.

Trunks laughed "Dream on mate, You beat me! Hah!"

"Now that's more like the Trunks I know," said Goten. "So, we on for a game?"

"As much as it would delight me to thrash you, Goten, I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood right now," sighed Trunks.

"Boy you sure have been bitten by the love bug haven't you?" Goten gave Trunks a punch, "Come on mate, seriously, your beginning to worry everyone. You can't stay in here and pine away for the next few days, you have to eat you know."

Trunks sat up. "I know but I just don't have any appetite, I don't want to do anything but be with her. I'm sorry, man, I just want to be left alone."

Trunks lay back down on the bed and began to gaze at the ceiling again. He took on that inner, withdrawn look and Goten knew he wouldn't get anymore out of his mate. He patted Trunks on the shoulder.

"I understand, mate," he said and getting up he left the room.

He went back downstairs to where Bra was waiting in the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him questioningly.

"Well?" she asked.

Goten shook his head. "I'm afraid there's no hope for the patient. He has a bad case of love sickness," said Goten seriously .

Bra folded her arms "I was afraid of this," she said.

Goten sat down and helped himself to an apple from the dish of fruit on the table.

Bra moved around and came up behind Goten, she dropped her arms over Goten's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Goten, I'm getting really worried about him. He's pining away up there."

Goten finished his apple and studied the core. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Bra. He has to snap out of it in his own time."

Bra gave Goten a quick hug. "Thanks for trying, Goten," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, I just wish I could have been more help. I want the old Trunks back just as much as the rest of you," sighed Goten.

#

At the resort, Juuhachigou was having her own worries with Marron.

The place was lovely. An island paradise. Blue waters, silver sands, palm trees... Yet to Marron the chalet they were calling home may as well have had bars on the windows.

Juu and Krillin tried everything to get her to enjoy herself. They took her swimming, snorkelling and water skiing. They went to the dances that were held each evening, but Marron refused to join in. She stayed day after day locked in her own little world. She wouldn't let anyone in and certainly showed no signs of comming out. The only time she showed any spark of life was when she sat down to write to Trunks.

Meal times were even worse. She only had a small appetite to begin with, but lately that had disappeared to the point where it was non existent.

After 4 days Juuhachigou couldn't take it anymore. It was tearing her heart out watching her daughter withdrawing more and more each day.

She made a phone call...

...to Bulma.

They chatted for quite some time and Juuhachigou wasn't at all suprised to hear that Bulma was having the same problems with Trunks. When she hung up Juu felt a bit better. Only 10 more days to go. This holiday was rapidly turning into a nightmare.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all for reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews.**

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 10

It was New Years Eve, 6 days after Marron had left on holidays. Bra, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting down to breakfast. Trunks hadn't bothered to come down. Suddenly Vegeta banged his fist down on the table making Bra and Bulma jump.

His eyebrows forked, he grunted. "Thats it, I've had enough!"

Bulma looked at him. "Enough?" she questioned.

"He's done nothing but mope around in that room of his for days," stormed Vegeta.

"Well he is rather upset, Vegeta," said Bulma.

"Upset!... _Upset_!" snorted Vegeta. "This is so pathetic the way he is carrying on. He is giving the Saiya-jin race a bad name!"

"He's only half Saiya-jin," said Bulma quietly.

Vegeta scowled at her. "Don't remind me," he grunted.

"I didn't hear you complaining about us humans when Trunks and Bra were conceived," said Bulma and she stared at Vegeta defiantly.

"Sometimes we have no choice," growled Vegeta.

"I'll remember that, Mr high and mighty Saiya-jin prince next time you come crawling over to my side of the bed!" fired Bulma.

Vegeta glared at her, but for once held his tongue.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence. Bra began to clear away the dishes, stacking the dishwasher as she went. Vegeta got up but instead of heading for his gravity room to train he went upstairs to Trunks' room. Bra and Bulma watched him go. They looked at each other then tip toed to the base of the stair case.

They could hear Vegeta clearly...

Vegeta went up the staircase and down the hall to his son's room. He didn't bother to knock on the door, instead pushing it open. He stopped, looking at his son lying on the bed. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the boy.

Trunks looked up at the sudden invasion into his room. His eyes widened when he saw his father standing there.

"Outside... 10 minutes... You and me," said Vegeta.

Trunks opened his mouth to reply but a glare from Vegeta silenced him

"Don't keep me waiting, brat!" he snapped. Vegeta turned and left.

Trunks sighed and got up. With his father in that sort of mood Trunks daren't disobey him. He quickly got changed into his blue spandex and Saiya-jin armour and headed outside. His father was waiting for him.

"Right, brat, time to do some sparring. You have neglected your training of late and no son of mine is going to end up a wimp," snarled Vegeta.

Trunks stared at Vegeta... "Yes, father," he said quietly.

They both took up a fighting stance, eyeing each other, waiting for the first move. Suddenly Vegeta vanished then re-appeared in front of Trunks and began to rain blows on the boy.

Trunks desperately dodged and blocked the onslaught.

They broke apart.

Vegeta smirked then began to fire energy balls at Trunks.

Trunks deflected them, sending them off into the atmosphere.

Vegeta charged in again pounding Trunks with kicks and blows.

Again Trunks blocked and dodged.

They parted again.

"Why aren't you fighting back brat?" scowled Vegeta.

"I guess I'm not in the mood for fighting," replied Trunks.

Vegeta humphed... "Seems like you're not in the mood for anything these days!" he snapped.

They began to circle each other warily. Vegeta flew in and again they exchanged blows. Trunks was panting, he was out of shape. He hadn't been training like he should have and now regretted letting himself lapse.

"A warrior should always be ready," said Vegeta. "And at the moment you would be totally useless on the battle ground."

Trunks looked up. "Yeah, I know."

"Look, son, until you do something about this girl your no good to anyone." Vegeta's tone softened a little...

Trunks stared at his father.

Vegeta's eyes had taken on a far away look... he continued. "I remember with your mother, she had me so entranced that I nearly ended up dead for a second time. I couldn't concentrate so bewitched was I that ultimately I was a danger to myself."

Trunks stared at this rare revelation from his father. "So what did you do?" he asked quietly.

Vegeta grunted. "Why, I took her as my mate. Then I could get on with my training,"

Trunks looked thoughtful.

Vegeta swiftly moved in and attacked. Trunks, caught off guard, went flying, he dug a trench in the ground with his shoulders. When he came to a halt his father was floating above him.

"Had that been the enemy you would be dead now," snapped Vegeta.

Trunks hauled himself out of the crater and looked at Vegeta. "Sorry," he said.

"Sorry's not good enough!" shouted Vegeta. "You're useless, totally pathetic. You're _not _a warrior. And I'm beginning to wonder if you are _my _son,"

The last remark cut Trunks like a knife. He stared at his father, his blue eyes glittered as cold as ice...

"How dare you!" he said, his voice trembling as he tried to control his anger. "How dare you question my heritage."

Vegeta smirked. "Deal with it," he sneered.

Trunks flew at his father.

Vegeta blocked and dodged, managing to land a few blows as he did so. They separated and glowered at each other.

"So, are you going to take the girl as your mate or not?" smirked Vegeta.

"I... I... I don't know," stammered Trunks.

Vegeta shot in and landed a few more blows.

Trunks reeled backwards,

Vegeta pressed the advantage and got Trunks on the ground. He pinned him to the grass. "You need to make up your mind, brat. You're driving your mother nuts with all this moping around. Your totally useless to me as a warrior which puts me in danger as I have to look out for you as well. Either take her for your mate or get over it!" growled Vegeta.

Trunks stared at his father, they locked eyes.

Cold, black, hard ruthless eyes colliding with soft, gentle, forgiving blue eyes.

"Easier said than done," said Trunks telepathically.

"Not if you want her bad enough," sent back Vegeta.

Trunks continued to struggle to try to release himself from his father's hold.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" questioned Trunks.

"Just go and take her. I wouldn't have let her go away by herself where she is prey to others in the first place," sent Vegeta.

This comment made up Trunks' mind for him. He suddenly powered up and pushed his father from him.

"I gotta go!" he yelled to Vegeta and headed for the house.

Vegeta folded his arms and smirked. "_There's more of your old man in you than you realize, my son_," thought Vegeta.

Trunks had a quick shower then pulling on a black muscle shirt, jeans and jacket headed back downstairs to find his mother.

Bulma looked up when he came into the Lab. "Why, Trunks, it's good to see you up and about."

Trunks cut her short, "Thanks, mom, but I need to know exactly where Marron is staying."

Bulma smiled and fetched the details from her diary; she wrote them down on a piece of paper for him. "I wondered how long it would take you," she smiled.

"Well, it was dad who finally gave me the push," he replied.

Bulma looked at him and pushed a strand of hair away from his face. "You sure are your father's son," she said softly. "Good luck"

"Thanks mom. I'll call you." He turned and tucking the piece of paper into his pocket flew off into the sky.

Bulma stood watching him disappear. Vegeta came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She sighed and pressed back into him He rested his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickled her cheek.

"He's a chip off the old block," she said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" whispered Vegeta and kissed her neck.

She turned and kissed him,."No. Its a good thing," she replied.

#

Juuhachigou and Krillin could sense the energy level getting closer. Marron hadn't picked up on anything, locked so deep in her misery was she that nothing registered with her lately.

Trunks circled the Island searching for her familiar Ki. There... that was it. He came in low and landed amongst the vegetation. He walked slowly down towards the beach. He could see her and her parents lying in the sun enjoying its warmth.

Krillin and Juu looked up at his approach. Juu smiled at him. Krillin stared, Trunks nodded. Juu took Krillins arm and quietly they left. Trunks picked up the bottle of suntan oil. Marron was still oblivious to the world around her. Trunks took off his jacket then put oil on his hands and began to rub it on to Marron's back. She jumped at the sudden touch.

"Dad, I told you I didn't want any oil, thank you."

Trunks leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'm not dad."

She whirled around. Her eyes opened wide and began to fill with tears as she stared in disbelief.

"T... T... Trunks?" she stammered.

"Yes, it's me, baby," he said.

She flung her arms around his neck and crushed him to her.

"Oh, Trunks... tell me you are not a dream," said Marron.

"I'm really here," he replied.

She looked at him then laughing pulled him close burying her face in his neck.

He put his arms around her and held her trembling body close to his. Her tears bathed his skin.

"I can't believe it," she said. "I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up in a minute and you will be gone."

Trunks ran his finger down her face, tracing a line down her cheek and across her lips. He brought his lips to hers and lightly brushed them across.

She closed her eyes and sighed. He brought his lips back and kissed her again, she responded and opening her mouth slightly, deepened the kiss. He put all his heart and soul into the kiss, willing her to feel how much she meant to him. Her fingers ran through his hair pulling him further into her embrace. At last they parted, each aware of how much the other loved them, the need for words long gone. It was as if they could read each others emotions.

"Oh, Trunks, I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too, Marron."

"How long are you here for?" she asked.

"Err... well... I hadn't thought about that yet," he said. "I should go and see if they have any vacancies."

"Stay in our chalet with us," said Marron. "There's heaps of room and I'm sure that mom and dad won't mind."

"I don't know," he said rubbing his chin.

"Come on, let's ask them," and Marron got up. Taking Trunks' hand in hers she led him back up the beach to the chalet.

Juuhachigou and Krillin were sitting out the front. Krillin was reclining back dozing in the sunshine while Juu was reading a book.

"Ummm... Mom?" said Marron. "Trunks is going to stay for the rest of the holiday but he hasn't got anywhere to sleep. I thought he could sleep in our chalet with us, we have plenty of room. Would that be okay?"

Juuhachigou thought for a minute. "Yes I suppose so but you will have to sleep on the couch though as it's only a two bedroom chalet."

Trunks grinned "Thanks. I don't mind in the least." He squeezed Marron's hand.

"Come on," said Marron. "It's hot, let's go swimming." She tugged at Trunks but he stood there with a silly look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just realized that I didn't bring any clothes or anything else with me," he said.

Marron punched his arm. "Why you idiot. Looks like I shall have to take you shopping then. "

Trunks looks sheepish. "Do we have too? I'm not all that into shopping,"

Krillin looked up. "I can relate to that, Trunks!" he said.

Marron put her hands on her hips. "Well, you're the one that came without anything," she said "So come on, it wont take long,"

Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at Krillin for help. Krillin waved his hands in the air.

"Don't look at me bro, you're on your own," he laughed.

Trunks sighed. "Okay. You win."

Marron squealed and dragged him off to the island's shopping centre. Juu smiled to herself as she watched them go.

A couple of hours and several shops later, Marron finally decided that they had enough clothes and necessities to keep Trunks going for the rest of the holidays. They headed back to the chalet, each loaded down with bags and parcels. Juu raised an eyebrow when she saw them return but said nothing. Krillin opened one eye and saw a bag laden Trunks go past. He chuckled to himself and returned to his dozing. Marron and Trunks went inside and dropped the bags on Marron's bed.

"Here, I'll make some room in my closet for all of this," she said.

They unpacked and soon everything was neatly put away.

"Phew," said Trunks as he sat down to relax.

"I'll get us a drink," said Marron. "I still can't believe you are here," she said.

"Believe it," he replied. "If you need further proof then check out the major blow out on my credit card," he laughed.

She blushed. "I'm sorry about that. I suppose we did get a bit carried away."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not," he replied. "What about we take that swim now?"

"I'll just go and get changed then," she said and skipped off to the bedroom.

Juuhachigou came in. "Thanks for coming Trunks, you have no idea how worried we were getting about Marron."

Trunks stared into his empty cup. "Yeah, it hasn't exactly been easy for any of us," he replied.

Juuhachigou smiled at him. "From what your mother told me over the phone Trunks I believe that's an understatement,"

Trunks looked up and laughed. "Well I suppose I haven't been the easiest of people to live with either these last few days."

Marron came in wearing her lemon coloured swim suit.

"Aren't you even changed yet?" she said to Trunks.

"Oops, sorry. Won't be a sec," and Trunks dashed off to the bedroom to change.

They spent the afternoon playing around in the warm, tropical waters. Marron was so happy, she stayed close to Trunks, continuously touching or kissing him as if trying to assure herself that he was really with her. As evening began to close in so they made their way back to the chalet. Krillin had just got out of the shower.

"About time you two showed up," he said.

"What's up, dad?" asked Marron.

"Hmm, thought you would have forgotten," replied Krillin. "It's the New Years Eve dinner and dance tonight," he said.

Marron put her hand over her mouth. "Oh gosh, I had forgotten," she said.

"Don't worry, you still have a bit of time up your sleeve," said Juuhachigou. "But I suggest you get moving and hurry up and start getting ready now."

Marron headed for the shower.

A little while later they were all waiting in the lounge room for Marron. Juuhachigou was wearing a full length red velvet gown that had a low cut, V shaped neck line and long sleeves. Krillin wore his cream trousers, white shirt and cream jacket while Trunks wore black pants, white shirt and had a matching black jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Come on Marron! We will be late!" shouted Krillin.

"Coming!" she called back and she came out of her room and approached her parents.

Trunks gasped when he saw her. She wore a full length gown of emerald green satin, it had a split up the side that stopped at mid thigh. The bodice clung tightly showing her curves and leaving one shoulder bare; it covered the other shoulder before continuing down into a full sleeve. She walked up to Trunks and took his arm.

"Let's go! I'm famished," she said.

Trunks smiled. "Me too." He swallowed. "Wow, you look gorgeous."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "You're quite the dashing young man yourself," she teased.

They proceeded to the resort restaurant for dinner

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 11

Once dinner was over they moved into the grand ballroom where the New Year party was being held. A band was playing soft, slow tunes and several people were already on the dance floor gently swaying to the music. Krillin, Juuhachigou, Marron and Trunks made their way into the room and across to an empty table. They sat down and surveyed the scene. The room was brightly lit with coloured lights flashing, balloons and streamers which added to the festive atmosphere. On one side of the room a long table was set up, heavily laden with all types of food. A bar was doing brisk trade in the corner.

"Fancy a drink, girls?" asked Krillin.

"Yes please," said Marron and Juu together.

"Trunks?" said Krillin.

"A beer thanks," replied Trunks.

Krillin went to get the drinks. Marron pulled her chair around the table so that she was sitting right alongside Trunks. He put his arm around her shoulder and she dropped her hand to rest on his knee. She crossed her legs and began to tap her foot in time with the music. The split in her dress opened up slightly revealing the soft creamy skin of her thigh. To Trunks, who couldn't take his eyes off her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He trembled as desire raged through his body. She felt him tremble and looked questioningly at him. He stared helplessly back at her. She kissed him, he moaned softly. Oh Kami how he wanted her.

Krillin returned with the drinks. He poured the girls a glass of wine then sat and drank his beer. Marron sipped at her wine and rested her head on Trunk's shoulder. Trunks was being driven wild with desire. To have her so close to him and yet still be 'forbidden' to him was putting his self control to the ultimate test.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked huskily.

She looked into his gentle eyes. "I'd love to," she replied.

He escorted her to the floor. She felt so soft and delicate in his arms, he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, smelling her. Resting her head against his chest she could smell his aftershave mingling with his own natural, musky male scent. She inhaled deeply, drawing his scent into her very soul, drowning her senses in him His arms held her warm and safe. She was becoming giddy with the closeness of him. The music continued its slow, melodious rhythm. As his body moved gently with hers he felt a sense of satisfaction. As if all his life had been aiming for this. She fitted perfectly into his arms, her body molded into his as if it had been made to.

He began a series of warm, gentle kisses from the top of her head around to her forehead and down to the tip of her nose, Then taking her lips in his he kissed her with all the passion he had within him. She responded with a passion of her own. His arms wrapped more protectively around her, drawing her deeper into his embrace.

"I love you, Marron," he whispered in her ear.

Her fingers caressed the small of his back. "I love you too Trunks," she replied.

"Let's get out of here for a bit," said Trunks, and gently breaking their embrace he took her by the hand and led her across to the door and outside.

They stood on the balcony, the warm, gentle breeze blew through Marron's hair causing some strands to fall across her face. Trunks raised his fingers and gently brushed the strands away. He looked at her and lost himself in her eyes.

"Trunks... Trunks..?" she called softly.

He shook himself. "Yes?" he whispered hoarsely.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" she asked.

"W.. W... What do you mean?" he stammered.

"You seem to be on another planet. You keep staring at me with a funny look on your face," she said.

"I guess I'm just completely entranced with your beauty," he said and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and searched for his lips. "You say the most romantic things," she whispered and kissed him.

He groaned, the desire building in him again. "Oh Marron. I want you so much," he sighed and pulled her closer to him.

She could feel his desire through the fire in his kiss, his body seemed as taut as the string on a bow.

He ran his hands up her sides and rested them on her shoulders.

"We really should be getting back inside," she said.

Trunks looked at her and blushed. "I think I had better wait a few minutes," he said awkwardly.

She looked questioningly at him.

He pulled her against him and kissed her. Crushed against him she could feel his hardness against her hip.

She giggled. "Oh my, I see what you mean. Sorry about that," she whispered.

He smiled, his eyes full of love and lust. "One day you will be," he growled softly

"Ohhh. Promises, promises," she teased.

"Oh, Marron you have no idea just what it is you are doing to me," he groaned.

She began to pull away, but Trunks wouldn't let her go.

"Trunks, please, we should go back."

He smiled at her, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Not yet," he said.

"Don't tell me you have another joke you intend to play," she said.

"Hmmm, let me see," he said and scooping her up he flew off into the night sky.

She protested. "Trunks! Put me down. Don't do this. Where are you taking me?"

He chuckled, "Just enjoy the ride," he said.

Within a few minutes Trunks landed. Marron looked around, they were standing on a rocky outcrop. Behind them was a waterfall, the sound of the water running down and over the rocks was soothing to her ears. The air was thick with the scent of Frangipannis which grew in large numbers all around. Marron peeked below and saw the patchwork twinkling of lots of tiny lights, she sighed.

"It's beautiful, Trunks. But why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Trunks pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her envelop him. "I needed for us to be completely alone," he replied.

"But, why?"

He swallowed nervously then he took Marron's face in his hands and locking gazes with her, cleared his throat ready to speak. He ran his tongue around his dry lips and began...

" Marron, I know that we haven't been... well, going out together for all that long, but on the other hand we have known each other for years as friends." He started to sweat...

"I guess that you could say that these past few days without you... without us... errr, being together, have been torturous to say the least."

She smiled at that.

"I guess I can't stand being away from you." He dropped his eyes and shuffled his feet nervously. "Oh, Marron, please. Do you think you could love me enough to want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Shocked, she looked deep into his eyes. _"Had she heard right?" _She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Trunks searched her face with his eyes.

She swallowed. "Did you just ask me to be with you forever?" she whispered.

"Yes. Marron, Would you marry me? Would you be my mate?" His eyes implored her to understand how hard this was for him.

She pushed her body up against his and putting her arms around his neck pulled him towards her waiting lips. The kiss was full of love, longing, desire and passion. Fireworks began to explode in the sky hearalding the end of one year and the start of a new one. Marron broke the kiss and staring into Trunks' eyes she softly said: "Trunks, I could think of nothing I would like more than to marry you and spend the rest of my life as your mate." Her eyes shone with tears of happiness. They turned and watched the fireworks, each lost in their own thoughts.

Trunks reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He gave it to Marron.

"Happy New Year, my love," he whispered.

She took the box and opened it. Nestled inside was a solitare diamond engagement ring. She gasped at its simple yet elegant beauty.

Trunks carefully removed it from the box and put it on her finger.

She held out her hand and admired the way it sparkled and shone.

Trunks looked at her, the love shining in his eyes.

She kissed him. "It's beautiful, Trunks," she said. "I think we should go back now and let my parents know."

Trunks paled at the thought of Krillin's reaction but obediently picked her up and flew them back to the ballroom.

# # #

It had been 6 months since that day when Trunks had asked her to marry him. She took one more look in the mirror. Her mother came into the room and stood behind her.

"You look so beautiful... so radiant," she said.

"Thanks mom. I feel so nervous though," she replied.

"That's only natural. Once you get there and see Trunks waiting for you the nerves will all go away," said Juuhachigou.

Marron smiled at her mother. "Was it like this for you?" she asked.

Juuhachigou thought back to her own wedding and smiled. "Mmmm, I suppose it was in a sense. I was so nervous I was shaking, but once I saw your father waiting for me I knew that I was doing the right thing."

"Come on you two, we are going to be late at this rate!" called Krillin.

Juuhachigou rolled her eyes. "It's traditional for the bride to be late," she said.

Marron laughed, "Well I suppose we should get going. I dont want him to change his mind!"

They made their way outside to the waiting cars. Bra and Pan - her bridesmaids - were already there waiting anxiously for her to appear.

"Gosh you look gorgeous!" said Pan.

"I can't believe you are going to be my sister-in-law," said Bra.

"Thanks girls," said Marron. "I suppose we should get going. I dont think I should keep him waiting too long," she laughed nervously as they got into the cars and headed for the ceremony.

The little rocky outcrop with the waterfall and Frangipanis had been transformed into a magical fairyland. Marron had set her heart on being married here as it held such sweet and happy memories for her. The celebrant stood towards the edge with the valley falling away behind him. Chairs had been set around with an aisle left running between them. The waterfall behind it all was the perfect back drop, its tinkling water playing its own soft music. Colourful fairy lights had been festooned amongst the vegetation and twinkling softly in the gathering twilight they gave the whole place a touch of mystery. The guests were all seated and Trunks stood waiting by the celebrant with Goten as his best man and Gohan as his other groomsman. He was sweating nervously. He ran a finger around the collar of his shirt and swallowed. His mouth felt so dry. He looked at his watch yet again. Goten cast a glance at him.

"She's late. What if she's changed her mind? " said Trunks, beginning to panic.

Goten put his hand on Trunks' arm. "Stop worrying. She will be here," said Goten and they both looked up as Juuhachigou arrived and walked down to take her place. She looked at Trunks and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked so lost and alone just standing there waiting...

Bra and Pan appeared and began to walk slowly towards the waiting groom and groomsmen. The music played softly in the background as they made their way towards the celebrant. Bra smiled at Bulma and Vegeta as she passed them. She looked at her brother waiting nervously and grinning, gave him a wink. He smiled back at her then raised his eyes as a movement caught his attention.

Trunks drew his breath in sharply.

Marron appeared on Krillin's arm.

Goten let loose a low wolf whistle... "Man, she looks gorgeous," he whispered into Trunks' ear.

"Yeah, doesn't she. And she's all mine," replied Trunks softly.

As he watched her walk towards him a tear formed in the corner of his eye and escaping, slid down his cheek. She stopped beside him and gently wiped the tear away. She smiled gently at him through her veil and he took her hand in his. She squeezed his fingers reassuringly as they turned to face the celebrant who began the ceremony.

To Trunks the whole affair was a bit of a blur. He remembered saying the right things in the right places, but his mind was focused only on the woman that stood beside him, the woman that he loved with all his heart and soul. Goten had everyone in the usual state of mild panic as he pretended to have misplaced the wedding ring but produced it before Gohan could throttle him. Trunks recited the words the celebrant told him to as he slid the ring gently over Marron's knuckle and brought it to rest at the base of her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the celebrant.

Tenderly, Trunks lifted her veil and pulling her gently towards him he took her lips with his and kissed her with all the love he held within. All the guests cheered. Juuhachigou and Bulma were dabbing at their eyes, Vegeta was smirking and Krillin was looking rather shell shocked at the thought of what had just taken place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you Mr and Mrs Trunks Briefs," said the celebrant.

Marron and Trunks turned and holding hands faced the cheering group. They walked together into the handshakes, congratulations, best wishes and confetti.

The reception was being held in the resort's grand ballroom. Trunks and Marron had decided to have the entire wedding, reception and honeymoon at the resort as it held such wonderful memories for them both and so they had booked the entire resort for their family and friends so they could all stay and enjoy the celebrations. The reception was in full swing, the meal had been served and the deserts finished with. Trunks picked up his glass of champagne and looked at Marron. She picked up her glass and softly touched his with it.

"To us," he whispered.

She smiled and took a sip.

The time for the speeches was upon them and Krillin did his best to keep his short. Vegeta welcomed Marron to his family and hoped that now this was all over that they could get back to some serious training. Goten couldn't resist recounting some of the antics that they had all got up to during the last few years as a gang together and only shut up when Pan and Bra threatened him with some more ice down his pants if he didn't stop. Then it was Trunks' turn...

He started by thanking everyone for their good wishes and for sharing in their happiness.

"I am the luckiest man alive to have someone so beautiful by my side, who loves me as much as I love them," he concluded.

"Hear, Hear," said Gohan and everyone raised their glasses and drank a toast to the happy couple.

Marron wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and with the tears of love in her eyes she kissed him.

The wedding cake was brought out and duly cut and then Trunks and Marron took to the dance floor for the traditional bridal 'waltz' As Trunks held her close to him he was overcome with emotion. Marron raised her head from his chest and looked into those puppy dog eyes.

"What is it, my love?" she asked.

He swallowed, "I never thought that I could be so happy," he whispered,"I love you so much." He began to nuzzle her neck, her fingers softly stroked the small of his back. A gentle moan escaped her lips.

"I love you too, with all my heart," she murmured.

The dancing continued into the evening and after having danced with her father Marron made her way back to her seat.

"Phew!" she said as she flopped down into the chair next to her new husband.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmmm, a bit," she replied.

He took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are," he said

She looked into his blue eyes and noted the glint of mischief there. She reached forward and nibbled his ear, she whispered, "Let's start saying our goodbyes."

He trembled as his heartbeat quickend and the familiar feeling of desire began to build. The music came to its end and they announced their imminent departure. The guests lined up and Trunks and Marron made their way down the line saying their farewells. When Trunks got to his father, Vegeta shook his hand, then with a rare display of emotion Vegeta pulled Trunks close,

"Be gentle son," was all he said then with a pat to his son's back he returned to his normal stance, his eyes daring anyone to comment on what they had just witnessed.

Juuhachigou hugged her daughter. "Be happy," she said.

"Thanks mum," said Marron.

Trunks came over and slid his arm around her waist.

"Time to go," he said.

Marron put her arm around his waist and turning they headed for the door. They stopped and Marron threw her bouquet into the waiting crowd.

Bra caught it.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Oh no!" he said.

Bra, highly delighted, spun around and grabbed Goten. She hugged him close and kissed him.

Trunks and Marron looked at each other and laughed. "I'll give it about another 6 months and we will be at their wedding," grinned Trunks.

They stepped out into the cool night air. Trunks gently picked Marron up and floated up above the trees and across the island to the seclusion of the honeymoon suite. He landed gently and still cradling Marron in his arms carried her across the threshold and into the room.

~ To be concluded ~


	12. Chapter 12

"Could You Love Me?"

Chapter 12

He gently stood her on the floor, she kept her arms around his neck and kissed him. He moaned softly as the warmth of her body and her scent drew him in. She gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"I'll be right back," she murmured.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Why, to get ready for bed... silly. I'm tired," she whispered seductively at him.

He gulped. "Okay," he managed to say huskily.

Marron went through to the bathroom and softly shut the door.

Trunks looked around the room. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured them a glass each. Taking a sip of his he lowered the lights and removed his jacket. He stood thinking for a moment reflecting on the past few months.. He smiled to himself, at last she was his... or rather, very soon she would be his, totally and unconditionally _his_. He felt the warmth beginning to rise in his body as desire started to pulse through his veins. He removed the rest of his clothes and leaving just his boxers on climbed into the bed. He propped himself up with the pillows and sipped his champagne while he waited for Marron to join him.

In the bathroom Marron removed her wedding gown and hung it up. She also removed her slip and bra then slipped her soft, sheer negligee over her head. She released her hair and brushed it so that it lay in soft golden waves around her face. Picking up the bottle of perfume, she dabbed some on her wrists and neck, then as a last thought she put some between her breasts. Looking at herself in the mirror she blushed. Here she was on her wedding night, her new husband waiting for her and she was acting like a school girl! Still she felt hesitant, but there was no denying it any more. She wanted him and he wanted her, she was as ready as she was ever going to be. She took a deep breath and turning off the light she stepped out into the bedroom.

Trunks looked at her as she glided across the room to the bed. He felt goose bumps break out on his skin... The desire was beginning to rise, the blood was rushing through his body. She looked so beautiful, like a goddess. The garment was sheer and soft. She slid into the bed next to him. He felt the ache starting in his groin.

Timidly she ran her fingers across the corded muscle of his chest, her eyes found his and they begged for him to understand her shyness and fear, and to be patient with her.

He slid his arms around her and pulled her close. He began to kiss her forehead, then down to her nose, lips, ... her neck. She arched back allowing him free access to her creamy skin. He ran his hands up her sides pulling the silky night gown with them. He kissed her as he tugged at her night gown. She broke the kiss and pulled the negligee over her head and tossed it to the floor. His eyes roved over her perfect body and she felt the heat of the blush begin to rise under his gaze.

"Oh, Kami, you're so beautiful," he said softly and kissed her as his hands wandered to her breasts. Gently he squeezed and massaged them as moans of pleasure came from Marron. He began his kissing journey again, moving from her neck, down over her collar bone to the valley between her breasts. She shivered under his touch; gently he kissed her nipple then swirled his tongue around the soft flesh. Slowly and softly he was arousing the fire of passion locked deep within her. She began to feel the stirrings of want and need such as she had never experienced before. She ran her hands over the muscles of his back till she came to the hem of his boxers.

He groaned lustfully and pushed his hips towards her, daring her to explore further. He continued his teasing of her nipple. She ran her fingers around the hem of his boxers, she could feel his hardness beneath pushing against her hip. Her hand slid underneath the fabric and gently closed around him. He shuddered and moaned as she ran her fingers up and down the length of him, marvelling at his size. She began to get bolder and tugged at his boxers, pushing them down over his hips. He wriggled and removed them for her. She let her hands run free over him, exploring every inch of his muscular frame. Trunks growled with excitement, his breathing was becoming short as her hands and fingers gently touched and explored him. He ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh. She trembled at the feathery touch. He hooked his thumbs under her panties and pulled them from her. He began to kiss her again and slowly moved his hand between her legs.

She continued with her gentle stroking of him and he pushed his hips towards her, delighting in her soft touch. Gradually he worked his fingers between her legs and began stroking her. It wasn't long before she was moving under his touch. Very gently he slid his fingers inside and began to tease her. She began a series of ohh's and ahhh's as new and exciting sensations engulfed her very soul. At last Trunks could stand it no more. He _had _to have her. Reluctantly he pulled his hips away from her touch and removed his fingers. She grunted with disappointment at the cessation of the pleasure, she open her eyes and looked at him. Trunks raised his body and positioned himself above her. He pushed her legs apart and sank between them. She stared at him, a combination of love, lust and fear was evident in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

She nodded apprehensively.

"I promise I will be gentle," he said.

She reached up with her hands and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you will," she replied.

He lowered his body on to hers, evenly distributing his weight over her small, delicate frame. He found her entrance and slowly slid his tip inside; she groaned.

Gently he began to slide the rest of himself into her until he met with the barrier of her maidenhood. She bit down on her lower lip tasting blood. He withdrew slightly then covering her mouth with his to muffle her cries he quickly thrust forward and broke through her last barrier.

He caught her moans in his mouth, she squeezed her eyes tightly together as a sharp pain went through her body. He waited for her to adjust to his size then slowly he began to flex his hips.

Shortly the initial pain went and Marron found herself enjoying the new sensations. he was a considerate lover and took his time. His thrusts were slow, rhythmical and deep. He buried his head in her neck and began to nibble on her skin as she ran her fingers down his back until she found the stub of his tail. She let her fingers wander over it, softly stroking and caressing the furry stump. Trunks growled softly with the pleasure.

He slid his hand under the small of her back and braced her against him as he began to thrust faster and deeper. She began to buck her hips in response. Her pleasure and excitement was building to new heights. Marron had never felt anything so wonderful, she could feel her body ascending to new heights, pushing for release, crying out for the pleasure to explode and drown her in it. Trunks felt her reaching for the edge and thrust faster.

Marron began to pant as her goal came closer. Her hands grabbed Trunks' back and she pulled him closer as her excitement mounted. She raked her nails up his back and began to shake and tremble under him, soft moans escaped her lips as her orgasm hit her.

As the waves of pleasure washed over her so her body shook with the spasms, so intense was the relief. After a few more thrusts Trunks gasped, groaned and shed his seed deep within her warm body. As they lay wrapped in each others arms waiting for their breathing to return to normal, so they basked in the mutual afterglow. Trunks shifted slightly.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked.

"No," she whispered and hugged him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "I have never felt so... so..."

"So physically and emotionally free?" he whispered, his breath tickled her ear.

She giggled. "That was so incredibly wonderful." She kissed his neck.

He gently withdrew and rolled off her.

She snuggled into his warm body, her soft gentle curves fitting into his perfectly.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and began to nuzzle and nip at the skin of her neck.

"You're all mine now," he said. "And I don't share."

She smiled. "Neither do I, my love... Neither do I."

~ Fin ~

Thank you to all for taking the time to read, and for those of you that have left a review I very much appreciate your feedback.


End file.
